A Tale of Two Demons
by K.C.I.C
Summary: Spin-off of the story Powers That Be giving you Kagura and Sesshomaru's love story. Rate MA for POSSIBILITY of mature content in the future but not sure how explicit it's going to get
1. Chapter 1

That was it. The fight was over. Naraku was defeated. Her heart and soul were hers. Her body free to do with as she pleased. Though, how she was still alive had been a mystery, until she turned and saw Sesshomaru above her, staring off into the distance. The sun radiating his body in a way that brought heat to her face. She quickly cast her gaze downward, hoping he did not detect her sudden embarrassment. It was a weak hope, for this was the great Lord Sesshomaru. He's probably noticed the change in her pulse before she had.

Her thoughts quickly changed, not quite towards panic but merely unease at the realization that she had nothing, no one, and nowhere to turn to.

Kagura looked up as Sesshomaru turned from her suddenly, taking a few steps away before speaking, "Get up."

Kagura's body gave an instinctive twitch, almost causing her to rise to her feet. But, she caught herself, straightened her posture, and let out a firm, "No."

Sesshomaru went rigid, just for a moment, remaining silent, but not leaving her. He tossed a glare over his shoulder, his eyes demanding she bend to his will, "What was that?" came his cool response.

"I said no. I have my soul back, finally. I am free. No man, or woman will ever tell me what to do again."

His next words practically knocked all determination from her, "You will recover fully and figure out what you will do next at my fortress. I will not extend the offer again."

"You did not extend it the first time!" Kagura shouted at him, never having been one to fear him, certainly not now with his poor show of manners and decorum. Did he honestly think commanding her to get up was the same as extending an invitation. Though, it seemed he was serious about not repeating himself as he began to stalk away from her. Would he honestly just leave her here, "Well, I see your poor manners know no limits. I've only just returned from the dead and you can't give a girl a moment to gather herself. What if I - aahhh."

Kagura's rant was cut short as Sesshomaru scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her away, in what she assumed was the direction of his castle. Her body was flush against his, the feel of his hard chest once again bringing heat to her cheeks. She looked away, grumbling lowly, "I wasn't serious. I am perfectly capable of transporting myself."

"You weren't even capable of standing only moments ago."

Her eyes went wide, was he teasing her?! Though stoic as ever, his words bordered on sarcasm, "I am a goddess of the wind! I could command it to carry me should I desire. Put me down."

He was ignoring her! How dare he. Kagura seethed in his arms, ready to move her hands and have the winds carry her into the sky. As if he could read her thoughts, his grip on her tightened, his claws lightly pressing into her skin. She fought the wince, determined to show him no more weakness. As she sulked, his voice came to her again.

"You speak of ill manners, yet make no show of gratitude for restoring your life. Perhaps it is not I who needs the lesson." he stated, causing her eyes to rest on him before sulking. The rest of the journey was travelled in silence.

Kagura wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, only that she no longer felt Sesshomaru's strong arms engulfing her. In their place were the softest sheets she had ever felt. Then again, had she ever felt sheets? Been allowed to rest? Had a man? Her eyes flew open as that last thought ended with a flash of Sesshomaru in her mind's eye; standing above her, a primal look in his eyes. The feeling of arousal that followed had her shoot straight up in the bed. It was dark, but her demon eyes took in her surroundings all the same.

A grand room, decorated in red and gold, a table with a large mirror stood against a wall, a large wardrode to the right of it. Large couches with plush cushions helped fill the space. She swung out of the bed, her feet resting on the softest, thickest mats she'd ever experienced. She stood and walked over to the large balcony window carved into the wall. The moon illuminated the vast castle grounds, reflecting off the lake that helped separate the palace grounds from the villages surrounding. The sight was beautiful. Everything seemed to sparkle. She had never been able to appreciate the beauty of the world before now. It was a pleasant feeling; one that could only be magnified by the rush of the air as she took it in from the sky. Nothing felt better to Kagura than floating above the world, free as the wind itself, letting it carry her where it desired.

She needed to get outside and touch the skies. Just as she moved to open the window there came a knock at the door. She turned around to find a demon (clearly a servant girl) waiting by the door, eyes cast down at the floor.

"Apologies. My lord requests your presence." the girl said meekly. Kagura gave one last longing look out the window before making a noise of agreement and following the servant girl. She was led through several corridors before they finally stopped at a set of large wooden doors.

"My Lord awaits you." the girl said, giving a gentle bow before leaving Kagura to her own defenses. Kagura paused a beat before entering the room. She stopped short. A dining hall?

This room was quite grand. Much larger than the table that now rested in the center; though she suspected many longer ones lay hidden somewhere for when necessary. The more pressing thought was why Sesshomaru had requested she meet him here. Or was this just where he happened to be when he had summoned her? Her eyes fell upon him seated at the table, never once acknowledging her presence. She could've kicked him. He called her here only to ignore here. She turned to go when the ever familiar bass tone stopped her.

"Kagura. Sit."

She swung around to face him, though his face still turned away from hers, "I thought I made it clear that I would not be commanded by anyone, and that includes you."

Finally, Sesshomaru turned his head and let his gaze fall upon her, annoyance evident in his eyes. His intense look sent a heat rushing through her unrelated to her ire.

"You have been asleep for several hours and have not eaten anything for quite some time before that. The servants are merely waiting for you to take your seat so they may bring food. Join me and hinder them no more."

She looked at him silently, wondering if she should accept his feeble attempt at asking instead of commanding. His earlier words about her seeming ungrateful came to mind and she mentally scolded herself. He was right. She should have thanked him. And here he was offering more generosity and all she could see fit to do was question it. It seems her years under Naraku's servitude had made her more distrustful than she knew.

Kagura's eyes found Sesshomaru's again and almost widened at what she found. For the briefest of moments his eyes did what his words had failed to. They asked. It softened her substantially.

"hmm." she agreed before making her way to the table. She knew of Sesshomaru's disdain for others and preference of solitude, and so opted for a place at the opposite end of the table.

"I would request you sit across from me."

For a minute, she let the surprise of not only his words but his desire for her to be near him invade her mind. She chalked it, and all of the generosity he'd shown her thus far, up to his honor and an attempt at the manners she'd mentioned before. Possibly another taunt towards her as well. Speaking of manners.

"Sesshomaru." she began, drawing his attention toward her. For reasons beyond her, she could never hold his gaze long. Averting her eyes she pressed on, Sesshomaru once again very aware of her unease, "You were correct in my lack of manners earlier. I am often inclined towards feelings of mistrust in the intent of others due to….well, regardless, I would offer my gratitude. I am within your debt."

She bowed slightly to him to solidify her show of respect. There was a pause before Sesshomaru finally made a sound of apparent approval. Kagura lifted her head, keeping her eyes trained on the table. The servants quickly brought out the meal. Well meal was putting it lightly. It was just shy of a feast. Did he always dine this way? Was this for her benefit? No, this was Sesshomaru. He wasn't that generous.

They ate in silence. It was awkward and yet it wasn't. He never looked at her, though he would have to be a lesser demon to not feel the occasional glance she threw his way. The rest of her time was spent letting her mind wander to anything but Sesshomaru. The food was excellent, but then, what else would you expect in the home of the great lord?

When they'd had their fill and the table was cleared, Sesshomaru stood, Kagura following and exiting the room behind him. The same servant girl was waiting outside seemingly for her.

"Mara will attend to your needs." he stated before turning his back on them and starting off down the hall.

"Mara, is it?" she tried to keep the harsh tones out of her voice, "Take me to a door that would lead me outside."

Mara's head popped up, her eyes whipping back and forth between Kagura and Sesshomaru's still figure just a few feet from them. Kagura too took notice of the halt in his steps.

"Do you mean to leave?" he asked, not sparing them so much as a glance.

"Yes, I -

He turned to her then, reaching her in quick strides, "Have you somewhere to go? Someone to turn to? All of your maker's other creations are dead. Did I not tell you to remain here and gather yourself?"

"Yes, but I merely -

"And what if the enemies of your former leader should choose to seek their revenge on you now that he is gone?"

"Sess-

"You will not leave my protection only to potentially be killed in __my __territory. You will not leave this castle unless I see that you are fit to do so."

Kagura was livid. For a moment, she forgot that he was the great demon lord as her instincts tried to take over. She began to emit large waves of demonic power, causing the servant girl to cower even more than she already was, and a few soldiers to come flying around the corner, fearing their lord was in danger. Sesshomaru held out a hand to stop them. But they stood, hands poised to grab their weapons if necessary.

Kagura reined in her emotions. Closing her eyes and counting for a few breaths, she calmed herself before staring pointedly into Sesshomaru's eyes; having the unfortunate desire to compare him to a captor. To Naraku. She put as much hate as she could muster into her words.

"As you wish __Lord __Sesshomaru. Come Mara, guide me to my prison cell." Kagura brushed past Sesshomaru, no desire to be in his presence a moment longer for fear of how she might lash out at him and not in the mood to have to dispose of his minions. Sesshomaru said nothing and she never turned back. After a moment, Mara scurried along to lead Kagura back to her room.

Almost immediately after they'd arrived in her room she dismissed the servant girl. Mara meekly explained that there were clothes for her in the wardrobe and that she would be within hearing range. Kagura need only whisper her name if she needed her. She offered to show her the hot springs in case she wished to refresh herself, but Kagura declined. She wouldn't risk running into Sesshomaru whilst in the halls.

She desperately wanted to at least change out of her own clothes, but refused to accept anything else provided by Sesshomaru. She paced the room for a while, looked around, taking in all that had been provided to her. The bed, the soft floor, cushioned benches for sitting, and a table with a vanity mirror and hair brush.

Kagura made the mistake of opening the wardrobe with the intentions of just looking. When her eyes rested upon the array of beautiful silk kimonos and robes, she just couldn't resist. She quickly discarded her clothes and slipped on a magenta robe, tying it firmly around her. She sat at the table and took her hair down, letting it tumble to her waist and brushing through it while staring at her reflection. Eventually she wasn't looking at herself but right through herself. Her existence flashing before her eyes. From the day all those years ago when Naraku had first created her, to all of the wicked tasks she'd been ordered to perform. All the times she'd been reprimanded for his plans falling through even though she'd played her part correctly. The feeling of never living for herself. Of never having love or desire for a man for herself. Until….until there came along the one man she'd ever felt anything for. And here he was ordering her around as if she were a child. As if he controlled her. How could he treat her the same as the very devil he had just fought so hard to destroy?

Enough of this. All of these smothering emotions came from the suffocating feeling of being trapped inside for so long. It was well into the late hours of the night by now. Kagura stood and strode to the large windows, flinging them open and stepping out onto the balcony. She pulled one of her hair feathers down and enlarged it, kneeling onto it as it floated up into the sky. She glided a little ways away from the castle, still well within the grounds, but high above it all where the cool air beckoned her. The sky was alight with the twinkling stars; one of her favorite sights. And what better place to view them than to be practically among them. Kagura fell onto her back and stared up at the sky.

Her gaze did not move, even when she felt the presence of the person she wanted to see least, although she had known he would come. However, it was her turn to ignore him, knowing how he hated it. His pride demanded he be acknowledged. She would not cave. He would learn to address her correctly. They floated in silence, Kagura continuing to stare at the stars, needing a little more will power to hold her gaze straight up every time she felt the piercing golden gaze upon her.

She was sure she would grow frustrated enough to speak first, if only to bark at him to leave her be. To her surprise, it was Sesshomaru's gentle voice that broke the silence.

"I thought I made my request for you not to leave quite clear." he stated rather than asked. Almost as if he wanted to scold her.

"Request?" she questioned. He chose to ignore her question and posed one of his own.

"This is where you desired to go when you attempted to leave earlier?"

"I wasn't trying to leave. You refused to let me speak." she responded, exasperation slightly evident in her tone, "I was simply tired of being indoors. I only needed a moment in the wind. In the sky."

There was a long silence, though she could feel the conversation was far from over. And then she realized that she had something to say. She sat up and looked directly at him. He must have looked away as she rose for she was sure she had felt his gaze upon her only moments ago. __Not this time you don't.__

"Sesshomaru." she called, forcing him to pay attention to her and forcing herself to hold his gaze once she had it, "You cannot expect for us to co-exist if you intend to treat me as Naraku did."

He reacted as she knew he would. His face hardened and he became defensive, "You would dare compare me to that fiend?"

"What would you have me do? Forceful command with no say in how I manipulate my own body is all I have ever known. And just when I think I am free, you send me back into the depths of someone having control over me. If I must fight you to get away then so be it, but I would rather take my chances in a world intent on regarding me with hate and thoughts of vengeance than stay here if all you intend to do is force me to bend to your will."

The two stared at each other in silence for a long time, the only sounds coming from nature and its creatures. Fearing it was hopeless to change Sesshomaru's mind and attitude (and mentally preparing herself to put thoughts of his beauty aside to fight him) Kagura looked away.

"I shall make an effort to listen next time you are trying to tell me something."

Kagura's eyes flew upward, amazed that he had not only listened to her, but conceded to her wishes. However, Sesshomaru was no longer before her. He had moved so that he was facing his castle, his back toward her. He was making his way back but stopped a short distance away from her, never looking back as he spoke.

"That color suits you,"

And then he was gone. Thankfully so, for Kagura felt the intensity of the blush only he caused double if not triple. A compliment? It wasn't merely the words that had caused her reaction, or that he liked the color on her. No, it was the fact that he was pleased with her appearance in a color that so perfectly matched his demonic markings. One of his most defining and notorious features. She needed to get her lustful reactions under control if she were truly going to stay here for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

__What is it with women and their fascination with watching the sun go up and down__. Sesshomaru asked himself as he - for the third night in a row - watched Kagura as she watched the sunrise. She had been in his castle for several weeks now and, after noticing that she was taking to the sky at the exact same time every morning and evening, Sesshomaru had annoyingly found himself curious as to what she was doing.

Now, here he stood again, watching her from his study so as not to be detected. The darkness had been receding little by little; the sun overpowering it. At first, Sesshomaru had his eyes trained on the horizon, trying to see what it was that enticed women so. Was it the colors? But beforehe could think further, another sight had captured his attention. As the sun became visible, it's rays seemed to wrap themselves around Kagura in a way that made her appear to glow. To present the vision of an angel. A goddess, yes, that was more accurate. His wind goddess.

__Mine__? Sesshomaru silently scoffed, scolding himself for his slip. Kagura was merely a guest in his home, not his mate. Though she was desirable, they argued too much. She was strong willed and opinionated, and often quick to anger; though she controlled her actions well. Still, he could always feel the slightest change in her mood. He was, after all, the Great Dog Demon.

Finally, the sun had entered the sky. Sensing that Kagura was about to turn, Sesshomaru forced his eyes away from her form and slunk back into the shadows. He paused a beat before crossing the office and exiting. After all of the times he had reprimanded Kagura for her tardiness to their morning meal, he didn't dare tarry. Especially if the reason was that he was watching her. Inhuman speed got him into the hall and seated just before Mara escorted Kagura inside. She bowed and left, Kagura taking her seat across from Sesshomaru.

The only time they didn't sit by each other at meals was when they had particularly heated arguments, causing Kagura to sit towards the bottom of the table. She had tried once to skip dinner and wait out her anger in her room. After sending countless servants and guards to retrieve her, Sesshomaru had finally walked into her room, thrown her over his shoulder, and then carried her to the dining hall and tossed her down at the table. She hadn't missed a meal since; although her sky gazing made her frequently late.

The servants set the table and then the pair were alone.

"How are you this morning, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked almost absentmindedly, eyes still trained on her food.

"I am well," he began, eyeing her warily as he began to detect a bit of mischief in her scent, "and yourself?"

"I am fine. I especially enjoyed the sunrise this morning. Did you?" she asked, the ghost of a smile threatening her lips.

So there it was! The source of the playfulness in her scent. Sesshomaru did his best to hide his surprise as he regarded her, "I am still attempting to discern the fascination you women seem to find in the sight." he responded coolly.

"Well, perhaps, instead of lurking in the shadows of your study, you join me and I can show you."

Just who did this demoness think she was? He could feel the challenge beneath her aura. Did she think he would back down? Was she goading him toward a reaction? So because she had seen him watching her she felt as though she had the authority to call him out on it. Was that it?

"Very well. I shall join you this evening. If your eyes are strong enough to catch glimpse of me as I pass my window, then they must be strong enough to point out some mysterious wonder hidden amongst the sun and clouds."

It was almost infuriating how she had not once looked up at him. No one but his half breed brother irked him so. Yet, here she was, ready with another response to unsettle him.

"I did not see you." she paused to chew, dragging out the silence and forcing him to wait for her elaboration, "I've sensed you every time you stood there. I could tell your stare amongst the others."

Now she had truly unsettled him. Though, he took care not to show it, his curiosity had spiked. How, when he had been concealing his aura, had she sensed him? Sure he wasn't entirely hidden, but, from such a distance…how much power was she truly hiding. He'd gotten a taste of something greater lurking beneath the surface when they had argued on her first night. He would have to find a way to test her.

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence and then the two parted ways. Kagura was about to retire to her room when a thought occurred to her. It had been a couple of months since she'd been here at the fortress and she hadn't really gone anywhere but the dining hall, her spot by the lake, and her room. Hmmm. Her room. It wasn't hers. These all belonged to Sesshomaru. The very garments she wore belonged to him. She couldn't lean on him forever, nor did she intend to. He hadn't shown the slightest interest in her outside of amusing companion, so she'd tossed her fantasies aside and conceded to the fact that she would need to leave soon. But, for the time being, she was curious.

"Mara, does Lord Sesshomaru have a library?"

"Y-yes, mistress Kagura, but it is -

"Off limits. I'm sure."

"It is connected to Lord Sesshomaru's private rooms. His study, his bed chambers, his meditation room. Guests are not allowed to enter and servants may not approach his wing unless summoned. Only master Jaken is permitted."

"Ah, Jaken. Haven't seen him in a while." Kagura mumbled to herself before turning back to Mara, "You may leave me now."

Mara paused for a moment, looking warily at her mistress. Mara could see the mischievous intent dancing behind Kagura's eyes. After Kagura raised an eyebrow at her, Mara bowed obediently and scurried off. Kagura followed Sesshomaru's aura to the point where it was strongest, taking care to mask her scent and her aura so that he wasn't aware of how close she was.

It was nice to have the ability to hide from even him. Inuyasha and his gang had been unaware of her spying eyes many times in the past. Most were not aware just how deep her abilities ran. She'd been a puppet so long she'd almost forgotten herself. She didn't need her enlarged hair pieces to fly. She could also use the wind to enhance and draw scents to her, putting her ability to smell almost on par with the dog and wolf demons.

After peeking into the wrong room (grateful that Sesshomaru hadn't been in his study) Kagura found the library. Her breath caught for a moment at its sheer size. She hadn't expected it to be so grand, thinking that Sesshomaru had little time for reading. She walked into the room and turned around, taking in the different walls and levels of books. She was so enraptured that she forgot the hold on her aura. And the she felt a hand around her throat, squeezing tightly.

"Ses-" she tried to choke out but couldn't.

Eyes glowing red, anger overpowering rationale, Sesshomaru had slammed Kagura against a wall, holding her up in the air. Part of him was reacting to her invasion of his space. No one save for two individuals was allowed to enter this area without being summoned; certainly not a guest. But another part of him was angry at the fact that he had not sensed her approach, nor had he scented her. She had just suddenly been there. Now he was anxious to find out what she was plotting against him. And to think all this time he'd trusted her. All of his words came out beneath barely controlled growled.

"What is the meaning of your presence here? What is this trickery? Did you mask yourself from me to make attempt on my life? Do you seek to take control of that which is mine?"

"I-I can-can't brea-L-let go." Kagura strained to get out, her vision already becoming cloudy.

"If you desire to take from me, then perhaps I should take from you." at this his hands touched at her ankle, pushing under her kimono and sliding up her leg. Her consciousness flew back and her eyes widened in horror.

__No! Anything but that__. She screamed internally. Kagura could take the threats of violence and such. She could argue with him to no end. But should he seek to…no one knew and this was not the way she had imagined this.

"Please stop." she pleaded, already feeling her power build, ready to aid her. But the cold Lord Sesshomaru was firmly in place, the version she'd grown accustomed to buried beneath his beast. With instinct driving him, hers did the same. The wind blew at a bone crushing force, knocking Sesshomaru off of her and pinning him to the wall across the room. A tornado had formed as Kagura fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Once her lungs were sufficiently filled and no longer burning, she stood to her feet, eyes piercing the lord across from her. Books and scrolls were being thrown about the room, the glass in the windows having been shattered with that first initial shove. She took hold of the cold air that had entered from outside, adding it to her forces. But as she looked at Sesshomaru it wasn't with as much anger as it was hurt. She forgot her hardened image for a moment.

"How could you?" she asked in a broken voice, "I thought we had grown past this version of you, but that you would seek to retaliate by robbing me of my -" she stopped herself, shocked at her almost admission. Damn that pesky heart of hers. But it was too late, and she knew Sesshomaru had pieced it together.

His wide eyes matched mirrored her own shock as he came to understand what she had left unsaid. It seemed as though she had caught herself off guard as the winds ceased and he was released. He was free, but he couldn't bring himself to make move towards her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she flinched, believing him to have been ready to move nearer to her, and he recoiled. She feared him now. After everything, she finally feared him. But he hadn't desired it like this. He hadn't desired it at all.

He blinked and she was gone, fleeing through the halls. Fleeing from him. She wasn't attempting to hide or mask herself, so he felt her out. He wanted to send out his aura and attempt to soothe her, but knew that any contact from him would only further agitate her. So he merely continued to track her scent just to see if she was leaving the grounds. She wasn't. She had escaped to her spot above the lake where she would watch the sun. The very spot where he had been to join her this evening. For some reason he was relieved. Why had he been so worried that she was to leave him? Had she not been here long enough already?

It seemed to be his honor nagging at him for what he had almost done, or rather what he had insinuated. He would never lower himself to such a degree, but he was fully aware of the severity the threat held, whether his victim knew that he would never see it through or not. But even the false suggestion disgusted him. Rape? To defile a woman against her will was unforgivable. It was one of the most dishonorable things any human or demon could do. And his damn honor saw it fit for him to somehow make it up to her…if ever she let him near her again, that is.

Three days. Kagura had been in the sky for three days. She hadn't moved, and barely permitted herself thought. The first day she had spent the morning staring blankly up at the sky until finally the sunset came and soothed her, and then she had the beautiful stars to distract her. For a moment, her mind had wandered back to her awful encounter, causing the wind to pick up speed and a whirlpool to begin forming beneath her. She had centered herself by counting the stars until she had dragged her mind away from the morning's events, afraid to sleep for fear of the incident haunting her dreams.

She had watched the sunrise, and almost rushed off to breakfast, but reminded herself that she had no desire to be anywhere near Sesshomaru. He wisely refrained from sending any servants after her. Mara had come of her own will, simply to check on her new mistress and see if she desired anything. Kagura wanted nothing to do with anything Sesshomaru offered. She sent Mara for her own clothing, used her powers to pull them up to her, and then tossed the robes Sesshomaru had provided her into the lake. Kagura wasn't quite sure what it was that was anchoring her here, but she hadn't quite mustered up the strength to leave. Perhaps she was afraid that if she tried to leave his territory Sesshomaru would drag her back. But clearly he didn't care. He made no move to come to her. To take back his actions. But once again she had to remind herself that this was Lord Sesshomaru and he apologized to no one. The man she thought she had come to know was merely a facade. A role he played well to get her to fight what could only be be equated with being a prisoner. He saw her as property and nothing more.

Having grown accustomed to a warm bed and regular feasts, she was of course weary and hungry, but she'd endured worst than this under Naraku's hold and refused to give in. This heart would not make her weak. It would not.

She hadn't eaten. She hadn't slept. She'd thrown the clothes he had given her in the lake and refused any further service from Mara. She hadn't left the fortress grounds, but seemed to have no intention on returning. How long would she stay there suffering. How long before her body gave out and she tumbled from the sky, falling into the lake, too weak to pull herself above the waters for air? And how long before she would stop plaguing his thoughts. If she wanted distance from him then so be it. She wanted to starve herself, well then that was her decision. He would not coddle her or give in to a grown woman with power such as hers throwing a fit as if she were a child.

Speaking of children, he had hoped that his own ward would have been able to distract him. Winter was approaching and, despite the agreement to allow her to be raised among humans, Sesshomaru would not let Rin suffer through the cold under the town's feeble protection. So, he had sent Jaken to not only retrieve the girl, but stock up on anything the household would need in the coming months as well as anything new that Rin required or desired.

They hadn't been able to fly, as Ah-Un had been pulling a cart full of everything Jaken had acquired, but they'd finally arrived. Rin was excited to see him, and had been practically attached to his hip since returning. She had held his attention as she told him of all she'd done and learned while he had been absent. She was quite taken with Kagome, his brother's Priestess turned mate. Apparently, she had somehow become a half demon half priestess or something of that nature. Of course Rin had been shielded from the more adult details.

But of course, Rin couldn't actually be by his side at all times. She had to bathe, and sleep, and although he'd given her the first couple of days free, her tutors had been called forth to resume her lessons. And, even though she was pleasant company at meals, and Jaken saw fit to talk incessantly as always, something was missing. Kagura's presence had become a constant for him and it seemed that his mind was determined to attack him with memories of their banter, and her playful smirk, and her challenging tone until he made peace with her.

A small growl, directed entirely at his psyche, halted whatever Jaken had been rambling to him about.

"Mi'lord?" his servant asked, confused and a bit worried that he'd unwittingly angered his master.

"Jaken, I will return shortly. See that the kitchen prepares an excess of sweet dumplings dipped in powdered sugar. Rin will quite enjoy them I am sure."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Right away." Jaken hurried off to ensure the kitchen workers received the message in time; all the while, unaware that, while of course Rin would love the sugary treat, they happened to be Kagura's favorite.

Once Jaken was gone his Lord took to the sky. As he approached Kagura, Sesshomaru did his best to push out the most un-menacing aura he could. The closer he got the slower he approached, not wanting to frighten Kagura into running away or using her powers on him again. He hadn't expected her to be able to hold him down, seemingly by accident. The moment she got ahold of herself, her powers had calmed and the wind had released him. Imagine what she could do when she had her wits about her.

Eventually, he realized that, while she radiated a dangerous amount of hostility, she was allowing him to come near her. They floated there together, silently, for hours, until finally the sun began to sink.

"Did you not say that you would explain to me women's fascination with the sun?" he began, wondering if this tactic would work.

"You do not deserve it." Kagura responded coldly.

At least she was talking. He was silent for a time longer, dragging up every ounce of will power he had in an attempt to teach himself how to apologize properly.

"Kagura, I had no idea you were -

"Stop. Don't."

"I would have never…I mean would never take such action against a woman, but I wouldn't have made such cruel threat had I known you were innocent to the ways of men."

Had she seriously just rolled her eyes at him? Why was she so infuriating?!

"You make it sound as if I am some naive child. I merely don't take to whoring myself. While I myself may not be pure, my body is. It is something I hold sacred about myself. And for you to…" she turned her head in the other direction, letting her voice die down to almost a whisper, "I thought that, at the very least, you held more respect for me than that."

One beat. Two beats. Three beats of silence and then, "Kagura, I am sorry."

Her head whipped back, eyes wide, "Y-you're w-what?" she couldn't think of anything to do besides question his motives. He looked at her as if he couldn't believe she wasn't rushing to accept, "Don't give me that look. A few days ago you had me in a choke hold and now you're sorry? What did you expect? That I would just start gushing at your nice words? Everything can't come easy to you just because of your title and reputation."

Sesshomaru let out something that could almost be mistaken for a sigh, "Come. It is time for dinner."

"And there he is. Commanding me as a servant. As the prisoner I've been since I arrived."

"Prisoner?"

"This is exactly why I need to leave."

He didn't show it, but her words bothered something in him, "You desire to leave?"

Kagura had to mentally scold herself for thinking his tone sounded as though she'd hurt his feelings. She didn't answer though; just gave him a determined look.

"You have been up here for three days. It would ease my mind in regards to your well being after departure if you would join me for a final meal."

She pondered his words for a moment, "Very well." she replied, thinking it appropriate to reward the progress he'd made towards asking instead of ordering her around. They returned to the castle and walker side by side, to dinner. There, they found Rin waiting patiently at an already set table, Jaken attempting to keep control of the energetic child.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, you are here! I had the kitchen prepare these for mistress Rin as you requested. Look!"

Jaken and the kitchen staff had followed through. A rather large tray was overflowing with the dessert that Sesshomaru ordered in abundance. Rin ran over and bowed to her guardian.

"Lord Sesshomaru, master Jaken told me these sweet dumplings were for me! Thank you, my lord! Rin is most grateful." she beamed up at him and then finally took notice of the woman at his side, "Oh! Hello lady Kagura. Would you like a dumpling?"

Though Jaken and Rin were both under the impression that the treats were for Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura shared a knowing look. Kagura's heart began to thaw as it dawned on her that had no only taken notice of her favorite sweet, but he'd ordered it prepared for her and in such magnitude.

Kagura turned from Sesshomaru - ready to squirm under her pleading stare - and regarded Rin.

"Come little human," she held out her hand which Rin quickly took, her touch filling Kagura with a strangely pleasant feeling, "we shall sit together and you may share your treats with me if you'd like. These happen to be my favorite."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura and Rin spent hours eating and laughing. Playing chase games around the table and stealing dumplings from each other. He'd never known Kagura to care much for humans or children, but the way she indulged his ward stirred his beast. It was a natural reaction to her maternal display and nothing more.

Finally, Sesshomaru could see that Rin's sugar rush was over and drowsiness was setting in. She was rubbing her eyes and fighting the sleep to continue talking with Kagura, but Sesshomaru summoned her servant Lilu and sent her off to be bathed and put to bed.

There was an awkward silence before Kagura cleared her throat and suggested it was time for her to go. Sesshomaru offered to walk her to the door and she accepted. They walked in silence, but the tension was thick in the air. Both seemed as though they wanted to speak, but neither did. When they had reached the door they faced each other. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to say something. What? Neither knew. But Kagura could wait no longer.

"Thank you for -

"Stay." Sesshomaru hurriedly cut her off.

"W-what?"

"I do not wish for you to go." he trained his eyes on a non-existent point on the wall, unable to bear the weight of Kagura's stare, "I desire that you remain here with Rin and I, at least throughout the winter months."

"But…why?"

He did not answer her question but gave her a pointed stare that spoke volumes, "I enjoy your company, and deeply regret any pain that I may have caused you. I will do my best to control my temper, my actions, and my words. I can not change overnight, but if it keeps you in my company, then I can try for better behavior. I make no promises. At times I will fail. At times we will anger one another. But it is nice having someone of equal intellect to converse with."

Kagura was stunned into silence. How often did Sesshomaru use such words? Such vulnerability? Stay?


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stood on his bedroom balcony. This was the best view in the castle, also offering him view of almost the entire grounds. The training fields for his soldiers. Kagura's lake (as he'd begun referring to it in his mind). but most importantly, the garden where Rin typically spent enormous chunks of her time. The winter months had been hard on the girl, not physically of course, for Sesshomaru would never allow something as simple as cold to harm something he considered his. No, the strain was mental. The poor girl missed the freedom of the outdoors. She had restlessly roamed the castle, barely able to focus on her lessons.

To his surprise, it had been Kagura to pull the child from her doldrums. She had taken to teaching the small girl to draw and paint beautiful scenery, a skill that no one knew the wind goddess possessed. Sesshomaru had almost found himself succumbing to jealousy at all the time the two spent with each other and apart from him. The whispers and secret giggles they shared over jokes he would miss when he occasionally left the grounds. But he found himself and shook those thoughts from his head, secure in the knowledge that no one could replace him in the child's mind. However, it was nice to know that she had added security by way of Kagura whenever he had to be away.

He watched now as Kagura and Rin strolled into the garden, the ground moist from the fresh melting of the snow. The sun was high but there was a gentle chill in the air. He was glad to see that Rin was layered enough for warmth. Kagura was indulging the smaller girl's need to see the budding plants and flowers by blowing away any remaining snow that might be hiding all the little signs of spring. Kagura gave no show of annoyance as Rin named and described all of the plant life she knew; Kagura even helping her every now and then if the name of a flower or fruit eluded the child. And then he heard the conversation change and veer towards him. His ears perked up as he honed in on their words.

"Lady Kagura, how is it that you get Lord Sesshomaru to bend to your will?"

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly. __How did she what?__

"I'm not sure that's right, little wind." little wind. Kagura's pet name for the girl because she was always in motion, much like the wind itself.

"Sure it is. Lord Sesshomaru is quite the force to be reckoned with. I have seen no one get away with challenging him except for you. And he never says no to you. At least not that I have seen. He even allows you into our private wing so that you may use the library. And he built that reading corner for you."

Sesshomaru could have screamed. Whilst having the library repaired from Kagura's burst of power, he had decided to add a small section hanging in front of the largest window equipped with the softest pillows upon the suspended mat. He had wanted her to feel welcome to sit and read whenever she desired to make up for frightening her off the first time she had tried. It must have been that fool Jaken speculating and letting it slip to Rin during one of his rants. He needed to remember to place his boot firmly against Jaken's head later. But how would Kagura respond not only to this new knowledge, but the rest of Rin's accusations?

Kagura's eyes widened and she stilled for a moment when the human girl let slip that Sesshomaru had indeed added the comfy area hanging by the window for her to read. She couldn't stay still for too long however, for she was well aware of Sesshomaru's eyes upon them. She knew he watched them frequently and it pleased her. She hadn't taken enough notice of the library's layout before destroying it and had assumed that the space had always been there, and was for either him or Rin. She'd never even considered using it.

And did she really bend Sesshomaru to her will? True, she couldn't think of a time he'd denied her. But then, she never asked for anything. And it was true that he tolerated her insolence. But again, he knew she wasn't seriously challenging him, and he enjoyed the banter. No. The child was mistaken, but a sly smirk crept onto her face. If Sesshomaru was going to eavesdrop then she was going to make the most of it and have a little fun.

"Alright, little one. I will teach you how I use my feminine…__charms __to bend your Lord. But first, let me show you a trick."

Rin's face lit up in anticipation as Kagura spun herself in a circle, pulling any dead leaves and grass that scattered the ground and creating a rotating wind barrier around them, making them seem as though they were trapped in the center of a storm. Rin looked up in wonder, rotating once to take in the sight of the swirling leaves and flowers before setting her eyes back on Kagura.

"Wow. This is wonderful. You can control so much with the wind."

"Yes child, the wind can control many things. Even sound."

"Hm? You mean, like controlling my voice?"

"Not quite. By creating this wind barrier, and moving it in a certain direction at a certain speed, I have not only hidden us from sight, but Lord Sesshomaru cannot hear us."

"Impossible. Lord Sesshomaru can hear over great distances and from lands away."

"Go ahead. Scream for him to help you."

Rin looked apprehensive at first. She didn't want to alarm Lord Sesshomaru if there was nothing wrong. She was sure he would be cross with her if she did. But Lady Kagura looked so sure and challenging that she finally gave in.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP ME!"

Nothing. So she tried again.

"LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUU!"

Kagura wore a smug look as it dawned on Rin that she was correct. Sesshomaru could not hear them.

"Wow! This is so amazing! You must be stronger than Lord Sesshomaru to be able to evade his powers."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Well, will you tell me your secrets now? How do I get him to do what I want?"

"The truth is -

Just as she was about to break it to Rin that she didn't actually hold any sway over the Lord and was only doing this to toy with him, Sesshomaru came barreling into their private vortex. He jumped down before them, looking mostly at Rin.

"Rin, are you all right?"

"Please don't be cross with me Lord Sesshomaru." Rin pleaded, bent completely at the waist in the deepest bow she could muster, sparing a quick glance at Kagura, "I told you he could hear us! No one is stronger than Lord Sesshomaru."

"That's impossible. You shouldn't have -

"Stand up Rin." Sesshomaru commanded, looking her pointedly in the eye but directing his next words at both she and Kagura, "I did not hear you. Kagura's powers held firm."

"Then why did you come down, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I could not see or hear you. I did not know if you were safe."

"And just who exactly did you think would harm her?! Or allow her to be harmed?!"

"Surely not the all powerful wind goddess who, just weeks before, caused destruction to my home." Sesshomaru's words sounded bland to the untrained ear, but, to someone that spent hours a day speaking with him, there was an obvious change in his pitch. A change that only Kagura would have detected. He was teasing her! And in front of Rin. There was a gleam in his eyes though that hinted at something else. What-oh! This was payback. He was attempting to goad her into a response the way she often did him. Well she refused to fall pray to it.

"Hmph, I wonder why someone might be tempted to cause damage to the home of someone so powerful and feared. Surely they must have felt threatened in some way." came her response; one she regretted almost as soon as she said it. A look crossed his face just then, one that let Kagura know her comment had bothered him. He was still a touch sensitive toward their altercation and the thought of what he'd done.

Sesshomaru was still attempting to figure out how she could read him so well. Clearly, all the time they spent together had allowed her the chance to study him to great lengths. She knew him almost better than he knew himself, which was why she hadn't taken the bait once she realized he was teasing her. But, for all the times she had gotten the better of him in front of his ward, for somehow giving Rin the impression that she held a power over him, Sesshomaru would be avenged. And while he still held some internal resentment for not quite having found a way to truly make things up to her, it didn't bother him the way he let on. But, he put on the face, made Kagura think that she had hurt his pride or his feelings or whatever emotion she concerned herself with. And it worked. Before he could blink an eye, the remorse was shown clear on her face.

Keeping his voice stoic, he beckoned his ward, "Come Rin, I believe it is about time for your lessons."

Sesshomaru started to turn, which signaled Rin to begin running and skipping her way back inside, assuming that he would not be far behind. Once he was sure Rin wasn't looking, Sesshomaru turned his head back and shot Kagura the most smug smirk he could get on his face, relishing in seeing her jaw practically fall open. This round would surely go to him.

Kagura was in her room preparing herself for her nighttime ride before dinner. She had changed into a nicer outfit, much more fitted than what she typically wore. The midsection covered by a white corset that showed just how tiny her waste was, while accentuating the size of her bosom and wide hips. The dress's sheer sleeves hung slightly off the shoulder and stretched down to just past her fingertips. The rest of the satin material flowed down to cover her feet, flaring slightly at the hem. She stared at herself as she brushed her waves. The color of the garment bore a striking resemblance to the color of Sesshomaru's eyes. In fact, it was as if someone had taken the pigment directly from his irises and used it to stain the material for her clothes. Had he picked this himself? Had he picked any of these clothes? Or had he simply ordered someone to come up with something and left it at that? The last option seemed the most likely.

After brushing all the tangles from her hair, Kagura ran her fingers through a portion at the front, flipping it to the side in a sort of style. He hair fell all around her and tumbled down. The dress was so beautiful she had decided to play around with the make up on her dresser, adding a darker tint to her lips than usual as well as subtly darkening her eyelids. She kept her cheeks free on any color, proud of her perfect porcelain skin. Kagura stood, and was about to head for the balcony, but paused when she felt someone approaching her chambers. It wasn't time for their evening meal and she wasn't late for anything, so why was Sesshomaru seeking her out? He knocked out of courtesy and waited for her to allow him access. Sh e beckoned him inside and noticed the slightest falter in his steps.

__Hmm. Curious.__

"Yes, Sesshomaru? How can I help you?"

His eyes grazed over her, taking her in. A strange look crossed his face before he brushed whatever thought it was aside, his typical expression firmly in place.

"Rin has requested to dine with her handmaid in the garden for the evening."

"Oh?" Kagura had grown accustomed to the little girl's presence at their meals, and the fun the two had teasing Sesshomaru. But what did this have to do with his presence in her room?

"I am aware that you are on your way to stare at the sky. If you have forgiven me enough, I would like to accompany you so that you might finally explain the fascination to me. And then, I will escort you to the dining hall, if that is acceptable."

Kagura stared at him for a moment, doing all she could to contain her shock, although he could probably scent it anyways. Had he just, without prompt or reminder, ask her permission to do something? On his own grounds? In his own home? He really was learning. How could she do anything but reward him for his good behavior? Maybe training this dog wouldn't be so hard after all.

"You may. But come quickly, before we miss the best part."

Kagura didn't wait to see if Sesshomaru was following before she headed out onto her balcony. She stopped for just a moment and took a deep breath of the fresh air. If the weather remained steady she would be able to leave her windows open again, allowing the breeze to permeate her room. Once she was filled with the smell of the outdoors Kagura tossed one of her feathers over the ledge and then jumped down. The white feather had enlarged itself and caught her, lifting her into the sky. Her eyes shifted sideways to find Sesshomaru right on her heels. Good. Follow puppy.

They soared the short distance to the point above the lake where she always sat, and then there was silence. After a few minutes, the sun was noticeably approaching the horizon, and she looked over at Sesshomaru. It took all she had to choke down the giggle that almost escaped her throat. Sesshomaru was glaring, actually glaring, at the setting sun. You could see the concentration emphasized by the scrunch of his brow and the narrowing of his eyes. Thankfully, Kagura had her fan with her and used it to hide her smile. Once she was back in control, she turned towards the clearly perplexed Lord, ready to offer him relief.

"Sesshomaru." she called, causing him to look over at her, "Come here." she said, sliding over and making it clear that he was to take a seat beside her on the feather.

Sesshomaru glided over to her and gracefully eased himself into a kneeling position beside her. Kagura was a little surprised that it hadn't taken more coaxing, but she would not speak on it for fear of breaking whatever spell Sesshomaru seemed to have fallen under. He looked at her expectantly and she directed his attention back towards the horizon.

"Let your body become completely relaxed. Do not think about your breathing. Or your surroundings. Do not focus so hard on looking for something in the sunset. See the colors but don't focus on the differences. Let it all just be one big view." Kagura instructed Sesshomaru to close his eyes and she did the same. She let them both breath for a few beats before continuing, "It is the tranquility that the fall and rise of the sun emits. The peace you feel from the beauty and the silence of such a great action. It demands your attention without needing your focus. And here in the sky, nothing beneath your feet grounding you, defying the pull of the earth, you feel a freedom. Now open your eyes. It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." something about the deepening of his voice forced her to turn toward him. Sesshomaru was staring right at her. Kagura swiftly raised her fan, feeling the blush about to spread to her cheeks. She drew her eyes away from Sesshomaru, forcing herself to continue to watch the sun sink beneath the hills and the trees.

The sun was at her favorite point. Not quite sunken, but hidden enough so that the last rays shot up at her, making everything glow.

"I…" __hm? __Kagura turned back to Sesshomaru who was clearly hesitating to say something to her. But, it seemed as though he found his courage as he began again, "I have something for you."

"What is it?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Sesshomaru produced a small container from within his clothes and held it out to her. Kagura took it and opened the lid. She forgot to breathe. Or forgot how to breathe. Or both. One hand held the box, while the other tentatively reached up to stroke the contents. A bracelet made of linked gemstones rested against a pillow like material Inside the box. Gemstones that - much like her kimono - were eerily similar to Sesshomaru's eyes. The only disruption in the design was a single gem that was more like the color of her own eyes resting directly at the midpoint of the golden jewels.

"Sesshomaru." she breathed, unable to continue for she didn't know what response she could give to truly express what she felt. Never had she been gifted anything. Certainly not by her father. Her maker. And there was never another option for someone who could shower her with gifts. She didn't know if Sesshomaru could sense her emotions because she wasn't even sure what she was feeling. Joy, sorrow, longing, excitement, confusion. How could he pinpoint her emotions when she felt as though she was experiencing them all? And what did this gesture mean? This is something demons did when proposing a courtship, or marriage, but he hadn't shown the slightest bit of that kind of interest in her.

"My words often fail me. I know only the meaning of actions. This was the easiest way I could think to show my regrets for our fight and my poor display."

Ah so that's what this is. Kagura thought as her face fell. She looked down and focused her attention on the trinket in her hand instead of the intensity of Sesshomaru's eyes. Her hair had fallen over her face, effectively hiding the shift in her eyes, or so she thought.

Kagura's breath hitched as she felt a hand reach up to tuck the stray hair behind her ear. Claws gently grazed the curve of her ear as fingers traveled the length of her jaw until, finally, Sesshomaru's fingers held her chin, tilting her face back up so she could meet her eyes.

"Does it not please you? I will have them make something else."

"No!" she rushed to correct him, then calmed herself, "No. It is lovely. I like it very much and I am very grateful."

"Then what is the matter?" he asked, clearly confused by the way her words did not match the emotions he scented from her.

"It's just…no one …I've never been given anything before. I was merely shocked and adjusting to the action. I apologize if I did not respond appropriately."

He was still holding her chin. Why was he still holding her?!

"To think that no one would gift a being such as yourself anything is a notion that evades me."

"You forget my years of servitude. As if Naraku would have spared anyone that dared show me suck kindness."

There was a gentle tightening of his fingers as if to reaffirm his words, "Now you are free. Free to receive many gifts from men and women. Elders and children. Anyone your heart desires for your heart is your own to command once again, wind goddess."

Silence. Silence so still that Kagura was sure the sound of her pounding heart would deafen her. Silence so persistent she could almost hear it as Sesshomaru inched his body closer to hers, his face nearing Kagura's. Silence so stong that it almost suffocated her as Sesshomaru quickly withdrew from her, practically leaping from his spot beside her and back into the air.

Was she actually sneering at him? She was. She may have been able to cover her face with her fan, but Sesshomaru had first seen the look of disdain upon Kagura's face. Now they were at the dinner table and all he could do was wonder what had he done this time? He'd apologized yet again. Given her a gift; a beautiful, extravagant one at that. Set Rin away so they could dine alone as they used to. What more could he do? Why was the female psyche so complex? They were never satisfied.

Kagura sat on the farther end of the table away from him, eating in silence. She was ignoring him after he'd humbled himself, used gentle words with her, respected her space when his inner beast had bee goading him to claim her body there in the sky. No, he wouldn't stand for this. She would speak to him.

"Kag-

"I'm not very hungry. I shall retire to my room for the evening. Good night Lord Sesshomaru." she stood up and fled from the room before he could utter another word. If she was back to calling him Lord then she was truly upset. Sesshomaru refrained from sighing and shaking his head, having the servants clear the room and send for Rin to prepare for bed while he retired to his meditation room. There was nothing more he could think to do tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't running away. Not really. Kagura merely wanted to piss him off. That miserable dog and his cruel tease. Had he done that on purpose? Acting as though he meant to kiss her and then pulling - no leaping - away as though she disgusted him. And why was she so upset anyways? Regardless of her fantasies and his confusing behavior. She knew nothing ever could or would happen between them.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were not the least bit compatible. Their very natures conflicted. He was a predator. Hard and wild and feral at times. A beast born of nobility with dominion over a vast expanse of land. She was born of a lowly thief turned half demon. A breed that the demon lord notoriously looked down on. And she was an elemental, more connected to the wind than anyone knew, and not sure she could be tethered to one place the way mating this man would require. To be his lady and run his household, and care for his ward (regardless of her fondness for the human), it all would require her constant presence at the castle.

On the other hand, it had been nice having one stable place to rest and relax. Such contrast from constantly moving around under Naraku's reign. But Sesshomaru had ruined her faith in him last night. And worst, he either was too dense to realize his slight against her to apologize, or he simply didn't care. So she had gone out to the edge of her lake. To the border of the castle grounds. Too high for his guards to even consider reaching if they could sense her because, once she began approaching the edge of the lake, Kagura had hidden her aura and trapped her scent in the wind.

She wanted to see if he would react as he had the other times she'd tried to leave. She also wanted to see if she had it in her to draw herself from this place. What was the world like now that Naraku was gone? She cringed every time she thought his name, wondering if she would be scarred for life.

Maybe it truly was time for her to go so that she could develop a backbone, instead of cowering at the mere thought of someone who'd died months ago. Then again, _months _of freedom paled in comparison to _years _of abuse and servitude.

Kagura was set to cross over and leave Sesshomaru's grounds, desiring to explore a Naraku free world, when she felt it. A large, powerful demonic aura moving towards the castle. Threatening. Clearly out for blood. She stopped using the wind to mask herself and used it to pull the sounds and scents from the castle towards her. And in the wind, she caught Rin's scent entirely too close to the chaos. Her eyes bulged open and, driven solely by instinct, Kagura became a part of the wind as she rushed off towards the human in distress.

Sesshomaru had been pacing in his study, his growls and angry aura driving everyone away from him. He had knocked things over, and wanted to punch a hole in the wall. He had almost gone into the library and ripped that reading area off the ceiling, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

_She left?! how dare she defy me so?! And after the gift -_

That she'd dared to sneak off like that and then masked herself so that he couldn't even find her. The moment he caught the slightest hint of her he would -

His mental rants were interrupted by Jaken bursting into the room, causing Sesshomaru to let out a deep snarl. Jaken's steps faltered terrified of delivering the news he carried and risk increasing his lord's ire. But it would be worse for him if he said nothing at all.

"M-mi'lord? I-I must warn you that -

Jaken was never able to finish. Sesshomaru's face snapped up and he let out a growl just before a loud blast echoes through the halls. In a flash he was in the main corridor staring a a large hole where his wall should be. On the outside of it stood three giant Coyote's, just barely smaler than Sesshomaru's true form. Two smaller gray Coyotes flanked a larger white one in the second. The female coyote had ice blue striped on the side of her face and going down her back. Matching icy blue eyes goaded him. Her snarling lips beckoned him to come out and face her.

"ShiroKikote, you've returned." Sesshomaru said with a smirk before charging outside.

Shiroi Koyote; the White Coyote. The heiress to the half of the southern lands rules by the Coyote demons. His mother had introduced them decades ago, and was pushing for them to mate and join the two packs. Kiko, as he called her, had been courting him for years, and often visited with her cousins. While Sesshomaru hadn't marked her (too focused on his quest for power and the battle with Naraku) he did engage in their forms of flirting, indulging her. This was one of the main ones. He didn't usually seek her out, but she would occasionally start their encounters by attacking him, knowing power was what turned him on. Sesshomaru would never take a weak mate and she had been moving to prove for years that she was a worthy match for him.

Sesshomaru didn't transform, he walked out to stand directly before Kiko, her cousins Shishomi and Shikote backing away slightly as if to block anyone else from interfering or entering the battle area. Sesshomaru set his swords down, barely standing up straight before Kiko came at him. He dodged her easily, staying on the defensive as she sent attack after attack. He was at a slight advantage in his human form as he was more agile and had more room to avoid her. Kiko preferred for them to fight transformed. His beast is what turned her on. Sesshomaru decided he would prefer to tease her, smiling at her frustrated growl when her giant paws beat the ground instead of him. The guards had come to watch, knowing that their master wouldn't need them, but that they'd be severely punished for not properly playing their role.

He thrust himself forward and dragged his claws along one of Kiko's arms, minding his poison and just giving her enough of it to make her skin tingle. For fun, he allowed her to pin him beneath a paw, smirking up at her smugly so she knew that she hadn't over powered him. Suddenly, her cousins became distracted and his face fell when he realized why. In his desire to idle with Kiko, he had forgotten Rin would have heard this commotion while outside and probably come looking for him. Kiko and her cousins hadn't seen him in some time and probably knew nothing of his human ward. They would assume she was something they could eat. He watched as the twin coyotes leapt toward their prey, fear creeping into him as his body signaled that, even after he pushed Kiko off, he wouldn't reach Rin before her fast coyotes did. Especially not if he could already see her.

"Rin, run!" he shouted while trying to phase towards her, only to stop in his tracks as she disappeared. All four demons in the field stood confused until they finally notice the unnatural-ness of the wind, and the presence of the demoness above.

Kagura looked down on the canines below her with disgust. Rin was safely by her side atop the feather, eyes wide and curious.

"Lady Kagura, why are those demons attacking our home?"

Our home. Sweet Rin.

"Stay here Rin. Do not lean over the edge and do not attempt to get down. I will retrieve you when it is safe."

"I trust you Lady Kagura."

Kagura's murderous gaze softened as she turned towards the child with a smile. She jumped down, her ire quickly returning as she thought of Sesshomaru's carelessness in regards to Rin's safety. Was he incapable of curbing his blood lust for two seconds to secure the child he claimed to love?! Did he need to enforce his reputation at every turn?! She had half a mind to take Rin and fly away if she wasn't certain that Sesshomaru would destroy any land he crossed until he found them.

Her main concern as she hovered in the sky, wind whipping around her sparing none but Rin, were the two coyote's clearly upset at her for taking their meal, and their leader, snarling in her direction. She saw their eyes flicker to Rin and she sent the feather higher in the air. The white coyote and her minions all leapt for her at once. She could practically feel Sesshomaru's indecision about helping her for some reason and took matter into her own hands.

she could feel the marks along her sides tingling with the surge of her power, the wind pooling itself to do her bidding. Kagura raised to hand and you could almost see three imitation hands manifested in the wind. They positioned themselves near the coyotes and then she squeezed. She held them all in mid air and crushed them, relishing in the screams, her eyes surely filled with the pale pink so similar to her marks. She almost didn't hear Sesshomaru screaming at her, she was in such a trance. Her head turned slightly to face him, almost looking through her.

Kagura's face was shocking to say the least, and even that wasn't an adequate description of his feelings. Where in the hell had this power come from?! it didn't matter. All that mattered now that Rin was safe was getting Kagura's blank expression and power-mad mind to understand that he wasn't truly under attack and that she needed to put Kiko and her cousins down.

"Kagura, put them down! Let them go!"

She tilted herself in confusion, "They attacked you and almost killed Rin, and you wish me to release them?"

Kagura was draining so much of their energy that the demonesses had reverted to their human forms, pain etched across their faces.

"Sesshomaru, my lord, have her release us at once!" the leader odered, grabbing Kagura's attention.

She was beautiful, of course. Long white hair to match her transformed fur, and those piercing icy blue eyes and stripes that represented her status and power level as a demon. Expensive and gorgeous silk garments covered her milky white skin, the split in the side of her Kimono rising high up her thigh, exposing much of her leg. But none of that was what stuck out to her. No, it was the tone of her voice that got to Kagura. The familiarity. The way she had commanded him. The…passion and lust beneath everything. So this was why Kagura couldn't seem to hold his attention or gain his affection beyond companion and friendship. This was Sesshomaru's woman.

"Hm, I see." she responded curtly, her power quickly coming back under her control as she harshly dropped them from the sky. Sesshomaru rushed to catch them all before they could smash into the ground. Kagura knew she wore a hurt expression on her face and hated her emotions for betraying her. She would rather remain indifferent than allow him to see that he'd hurt her. Reeling in the pain she donned his trademark stoicism before regarding him again.

"I will take your ward that your concubine and her minions almost murdered while you attend to her guests."

"How dare -

"-ONCE Rin is settled, I will be leaving."

Sesshomaru looked as though he wanted to argue with her, but Kagura knew him well. He would display no weakness in front of the woman he tended to, nor would he have this argument in front of Rin, who she had just pulled down from the sky and landed with. His pride was too big. Kagura shielded Rin with her body and took her inside, explaining some of the situation to her and letting her know that her lord's guests weren't aware that she was important to him before attacking her. Once Rin was in her room, Kagura summoned Jaken, Rin's handmaiden, her own, and the strongest castle guards and warned them that if they did not make sure every hair on Rin's head was undisturbed when she came back to check, she would remove the air from whatever room they were in and suffocate them all. They were all still terrified by her previous display of power and knew better than to disobey the woman they were all beginning to see as a mistress of the household.

Kagura made her way to the chambers that had been on loan from Sesshomaru, and quickly discarded the clothes she wore, leaving them in a pile on the floor. This was it for her. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. She might have just been trying to convince herself, but she didn't have the time to ponder the thought. She couldn't give the treacherous dog time to try and stop her, if he was even concerned now that his whore was here. Ugh! She was seething at the thought, and mad at herself for being mad. She tossed everything away from her and was about to remove the bracelet, but couldn't quite bring herself to do it. It was her first and only gift and she couldn't find the will to toss it aside, so she left it on and quickly dressed in her old clothes. Climbing up onto the balcony, she gave one last look around the room before throwing herself into the wind and letting it carry her away.

Two weeks had passed and Kagura contentedly sat in a tree, eating a delicious apple. It was sweet and juicy. Trees were where she had typically been sleeping since she left the western palace. That, or atop her feathers staring up at the sky. She hadn't quite left the western territory, but had traveled a decent distance away from Sesshomaru. She still had her little wind to check on eventually and didn't want to go so far that it would take her long to get to her.

However, she had chosen an area where no one knew of her affiliation with her "father". they didn't know who she was at all. They recognized her as a demon, but were content with the knowledge that she was peaceful and typically kept her distance unless she was curious about something or needed something from the market the villagers frequented, which had only been once or twice.

"Oh fairest maiden, come down from that tree so I may gaze upon your beauty."

Kagura smirked. Oh right. There, right on time, was the human man that had become infatuated with her. It all started the first time she'd ventured near the market, curious about some of the human dealings, and what some of the things in the market place were. He had approached her, non in a threatening way, which surprised her because she could feel his power and strength (even for a human) and see his swords and armor.

The warlord introduced himself as Hiroshi. At first when he kept assuring her that he had merely approached, not to slay a demon but to meet the beautiful creature lurking in the shadows, she had thought it a ploy to lower her guard enough to kill her. But he had proven true over the short time they'd known each other. Every day he would seek her out no matter where she went, and talk to her for hours. He was so interested in her and more than willing to explain to her anything that she didn't understand about humans. And of course there were no shortage of his stories of conquest.

Would she EVER consider him seriously? Absolutely not . But his constant affections and eagerness to prove himself strong enough to marry gave her the mental and emotional boost she needed after her dealings with the dog demon. So Kagura jumped down from the tree, landing just on the edge of a blanket that Hiroshi had spread beneath the tree. Apple still clutched in her hand, Kagura put one hand on her hip and smiled at him.

"And what is this, my handsome warlord?"

Handsome he was. Long waves pulled neatly behind him, bronzed skin gleaming in the sun. His bulging muscled not even remotely hidden beneath his armor, but not overpowering his body, which stretched up just as high as Sesshomaru's.

"That apple is not sufficient sustenance in my eyes, so I have brought lunch for us. _If _you would be so kind as to join me that is."

Kagura opened her fan to hide the blush and smile that were always present on her face when Hiroshi was near her. She had no feelings for him beyond friendship, but she was a woman unaccustomed to flattery and her reaction was only natural. Her eyes scanning over the basket and the urn of sake before she nodded once.

Gracefully, Kagura knelt down on the blanket and then leaned into a comfortable sitting position, legs tucked beside her. Hiroshi sat by her, resting on one hand so that he was leaning toward her. After he poured them both a cup of sake, Kagura reached toward the basket to pluck a strawberry, but Hiroshi playfully smacked her hand away. She gave him a look of mock hostility, mostly just annoyed with his actions.

"What was that for?" she asked, watching him grab the berry himself ad sit up a bit, turning towards her.

"A goddess should be treated as such. Doted on. Pampered." he spoke in a low husky voice as he slowly brought the fruit to her lips. She hesitated for a moment. Could she really perform such an intimate act with this man? Never breaking eye contact, she opened her mouth slightly and bit off a piece of the strawberry. It was good. And sweet. Surprisingly so since it was still early in the season.

She froze for a moment when Hiroshi reached up to sweep her bangs to the side, watching them fall back over her eyes.

"Would you…take your hair down for me?"

"Hm? What for?"

"I've just never seen it."

Again, Kagura didn't see any harm in obliging him. In their few weeks together she had witnessed his ruthlessness with others and appreciated his sweet side all the more. Closing her fan and resting it on her lap, Kagura reached up and pulled out the feather that held her twisted hair. She then proceeded to remove the band keeping her locks pulled back, allowing it to tumble around her shoulders. Since she was sitting, her hair had pooled around her on the blanket. On a whim, she shook her head from side to side, causing her hair to whip around and land half across her face. She and Hiroshi simultaneously fell into a fit of laughter.

Once she got a hold of herself Kagura noticed how intensely Hiroshi was staring at her. She attempted to blow her hair away and giggled when her breath failed. The next thing she knew, Hiroshi's hand reached for her, gently brushing across her eyes and nose as he swept the hair from her face

Sesshomaru was so upset he almost let control of his scent and aura slip. If the growl he held back escaped him then he would be discovered. But it took all he had not to go over and rip the hanfs of the human.

So she had run from him, not because of his other woman, but because she had run off to another man. A _human _one at that. While his views on humans had softened significantly, he still held firm to the knowledge that none were above him nor would he be bested by one. Had he not made it clear that he held desire for her? Had he not shown his interest? Was this spite? And to think he had been beside himself with longing and concern all this time.

_Wait a minute. Why is she taking down her hair?! She almost never does so. And…what? What is so funny?! His hand…is…if he…does he wish for me to break that hand?!_

Sesshomaru's inner voice was screaming in turmoil as he watched the human known as Hiroshi raise a hand and stroke Kagura's hair from her face, brushing his fingers against her skin as he did. It wasn't too long ago that Sesshomaru had done something similar, and now he was questioning himself. Had he been as gentle? Or had his claws dragged across her skin, causing her discomfort? Was he truly comparing himself to a human and finding faults?

Although, that no longer mattered, because the human's next actions drew Sesshomaru from his thoughts. When Kagura had turned out of his touch and attempted to raise her fan and conceal her - was she blushing for another man?! _He _wanted to be the only one to elicit that feeling within her. To make her blood rise. But even that was besides the point because the demon lord was only concerned with the fact that this Hiroshi had grabbed her wrist to stop her and now had his fingers partially draped across the bracelet that _he _had gifted her. How dare her?!

In his outrage, a deadly snarl escaped, loud enough to alert them both to his presence, and strong enough to break his hold on his aura so that, when Kagura's head whipped in his direction, she knew it was him. Had felt his presence even though he was long gone by the time she had rushed to the spot where he'd been watching.

Kagura was still reeling as she laid atop her feather, eyes blankly looking up at the dark sky. He had been there today, she knew it. Upon sensing Sesshomaru (before his aura had vanished) Kagura abruptly ended her meeting with Hiroshi, not sure if she should fear for their safety or not. And that growl…she had practically felt the anger vibrating within. Was he angry at her for running? Frolicking with a human? Both?

And then she thought … _how dare he?_ Who was he to judge her actions and what right did he have to be upset withe her? _He _was the one that had led her on. _He _was the one with the other woman. _She _had done nothing but comply with his numerous demands while seeing to _his _ward whenever he was absent.

Kagura had effectively worked herself up and didn't give it a second thought before rushing off to the very place she'd been trying to escape. She was going back to the western fortress to confront that despicable dog.

And the ride - thought she'd tried to drag it out - went by much quicker than expected. She was now staring up at the castle, wondering if he was so busy with his whore that he hadn't even scented her. Couldn't even feel her anger. Or was the western prince expecting her to come to him? Arrogant dog. She thought as she set herself on her feet and marched into the castle. The sun had long since risen, so hopefully Rin was either deep in her lessons or playing outdoors. She did not think the things she intended to say to the demon lord were appropriate for the small child's ears.

Kagura found Sesshomaru walking through a corridor, the Coyote demoness by his side, her minions behind them. He barely reacted when he saw her, causing the wind to build up in response to her anger. Kagura raised her head high and addressed him, barely sparing the woman a glance.

"I would have words with you, and it would be best if your concubine was not present while I speak."

"How -

Sesshomaru put up a hand, stopping Kiko's words. Her eyes bulged in surprise, but she waited quietly to see what he would say.

"She is not my concubine."

Kagura was trying to figure out why his tone sounded both angry and taunting. But it was the the Coyote demon who kept attempting to draw Kagura's wrath upon herself.

"I am to be his intended mate, and you would do well to remember that. It matters not how you whore yourself out to him now, you will never be his lady."

Instead of lashing out angrily, Kagura chose the subtler, petty route, "Then why is your intended presenting me with expensive and exquisite gifts?" she smirked and raised her wrist, showing the other women the bracelet Sesshomaru had given her.

Kiko blanched, not sure what to think or how to respond. Her cousins were moving into an offensive stance behind her, ready to strike Kagura for her insolence. And she was ready to finally start showing people what kind of power she truly held. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru chose then to intervene.

"Kiko, it seems as though Kagura has pressing matters she wishes to discuss. You and your cousins may take your leave until our paths cross again. Guards are waiting to escort you outside."

"But, Lord -

Sesshomaru gave Kiko a looked that reminded her he wasn't to be questioned. She shut right up, bowed to him, and turned to leave, bumping Kagura's shoulder on her way out. Kagura could do nothing but smirk as the women left. Maybe Rin was right. Maybe she did hold sway over Sesshomaru. Mmm. That demon. Her face fell as she looked toward him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"I would have us move to a more private location before you begin your verbal attack."

"I am not going anywhere with - oh!" in the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had grabbed her and flashed them into what was clearly his bed chambers. It took her a moment to get over the rush from the movement, and then she realized that Sesshomaru still held her. One arm wrapped completely around her waist, the other braced a wall as he leaned toward her. Her back ached where she pushed into the wall as she attempted to create distance between them.

"Release me."

"No."

"No? You wish to be this close as I yell at you then so be it. Why were you spying on me?"

"I was not."

"Liar!"

"You smell of him still." he wrinkled his nose slightly in disdain before returning his passive expression.

"Hm?" she blinked in confusion for a moment before his words registered with her, "Don't change the topic. You -

"Have you ever known me to lie, Kagura? I was not spying I had merely come to check on you, but did not wish to disturb you and your _lover_." the last word came out almost as a growl.

"And what was the tension I felt in your aura before you ran away like a coward?"

"You test my patience far to often, woman." Kagura was set to roll her eyes when suddenly, Sesshomaru bent down toward the side of her face and began running his nose back and forth across her cheek and jaw. His voice became even lower and deeper, "The tension you claim to have felt was caused by seeing the human with his fingers touching a gift that I had given. His actions eliciting the rush of heat to your cheeks that I thought was reserved for myself during out private talks and teases. It was from seeing his hands on something that I thought I had laid claim upon."

Kagura shuddered from the pleasure his touch was rousing in her, but a part of his seemingly sweet whispers drew her back into clarity. She finally found the strength to shove him away from her so she could scold him properly.

"There you go again! I am not something that you cant own, I am a person!"

"My person, or so I had thought."

"Yours? When you've had your intended here? Probably spending most of her time in your bed in my absence."

"I have not lain with Kiko since she has been here."

She took note of his words. So he had lain with her before? And here she was, a virgin, thinking she could compete with a demon so similar to him who didn't lack experience. Clearly, she brought him pleasure or he wouldn't tolerate her claims and visits.

"I can sense your turmoil, Kagura. Would you care to voice those thought?" his brow raised slightly.

"Which claim is more important to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is worth more? Your courtship with the Coyote, or our friendship?"

He slid his tongue across his teeth, "Friendship." was the only thing he said in response, almost questioningly, as if he was testing the word.

"Tuh. I guess I wouldn't call it that either." she said, misreading his tone, "After the way you treated me."

"The way I treated you? I gave you everything I could possibly think to give. Spent time with you. Talked privately with you. Sheltered you and offered you protection from any possible vendetta against Naraku. And yet, you continuously throw away the clothes I have provided in favor of garments and jewels that link you to a man you claim to want no association with."

"You expect me to walk around indebted to you after you lead me to believe -" she caught herself and sighed before continuing, "I would rather be reminded of my servitude than of that particular brand of your cruelty."

"Cruelty? How exactly did I mislead you?"

"When you…or rather you didn't…mmm." she almost growled in frustration. Why did he have to ask her these questions? Dragging out the pain as if he was unaware of his actions. Or did he truly not know. Kagura met Sesshomaru's gaze, causing her - as usual - to blush; and rather deeply this time.

Now Sesshomaru had caught on; his eyes widening as Kagura's shifted away. Good. Her attention was elsewhere, so she didn't see him coming until he appeared directly before her. And by then it was too late. He had captured her in his grip once again, quickly but gently tugging her face up, hovering mere inches away. His eyes darted to her lips before returning to reciprocate her gaze. Kagura was weak in the knees, glad that he was holding her up.

"Do not tease me this way again, Sesshomaru." she answered in as firm a voice as possible but still hearing herself sound weak.

Sesshomaru answered not with words, but by brushing his lips against her. It happened so fast Kagura almost wasn't sure it had happened at all. He pulled back and looked at her as if asking for permission to continue. When he found no resistance in her eyes, Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers much more firmly, squeezing her impossibly closer. His tongue glided over her lips until she parted them for him, allowing him to taste her. The strawberry flavor reminded him of what he'd witnessed the previous day and sent his beast into a rage. Sesshomaru swept Kagura's legs from beneath her and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and crawled on top of her. He undid her hair and ran his fingers through it once, before returning his attention to the flustered woman beneath him.

"I will wipe every trace of him from you." came his lustful threat before he attacked her. Kagura moaned as Sesshomaru sucked her neck, nipping gently at it.

Sesshomaru was struggling firstly to pace himself. If this was to be her first time with a man, he would take care with her. Make it an experience she wouldn't forget. Make it so she craved only him and no other man. And secondly, because, if he wasn't careful he would mark her, and neither of them was ready for that. He wasn't even sure she properly knew what it meant for one such as him to mark her. As he pulled off his clothing and began to disrobe the beauty in front of him, he admired the sheer perfection of her body. Dragged his fingers between her breasts and down her stomach. He gently traced the mysterious pink marks swirling on her sides. She seemed extra sensitive to touch there, shuddering beneath him. Her vibrations ripped him back to the situation before him. He smiled down at her before claiming what no other man would ever be able to.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kagura awoke, she couldn't control the smile plastered across her face. She only prayed Sesshomaru remained asleep so he couldn't hold it against her. Kagura silently noted the changes she felt in her body. She was sore of course, as the demon lord had most certainly had his way with her, although she had a feeling she'd just touched the tip of the iceberg with him. Her palms pressed her cheeks before her hands began to travel down her body. She felt tingly, her hands beginning to glide over her chest before they were trapped in a strong fist.

"My hands should be the only ones roaming your skin." Sesshomaru scolded before releasing her.

"It is my body is it not?" Kagura asked as she began to rise.

"Yours, hm?"

Kagura began to dress herself, speaking absentmindedly, "Is it to be like this with every man I bed?" she asked jokingly.

There was silence as she dressed and soon Kagura took note of the tension in the air. She finally turned toward Sesshomaru to find herself on the receiving end of a cold glare. She was confused. Moments ago they had both been in bliss and now he was regarding her like this.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I am finished with you now. You may remove yourself from my chambers."

And there it was. Her mood plummeted immediately and she became stale faced. Kagura had known it was too good to be true and had fooled herself into believing him anyways. He had only wanted her for her body. So he could claim to have had what no other mad had. To make her his whore. It almost broke her inside to know that he truly felt nothing for her to the point where he would do something this low. To take her maidenhood in such a devious manner. All Kagura could think was that she should have known better before she turned and practically ran from the room.

Sesshomaru hadn't shown up to dinner for a couple days. Or breakfast. Or lunch. Kagura knew he was visiting Rin whenever he didn't sense her near, which was good because she most certainly did not want to see him. The only reason she was still in the castle was to spend a little time with her little wind before running off again. The girl had clearly missed her and it was nice to feel wanted by someone. Genuinely wanted for nothing more than being herself.

It was day four, and meant to be her last day for a while in the castle. Now that the weather was picking up Sesshomaru would surely be returning Rin to the human village where his brother resided. Kagura would happily visit her there. For now, she was playing in the garden with her to tide the girl over until they could meet again. As she bent down to pick a flower, Kagura went rigid, completely missing everything Rin was saying.

Now that she was free, the wind had adapted into doing her bidding without her even being aware. Warning her of danger and bringing her knowledge of which she would have interest. She was more than certain of the sounds and scents it was bringing to her in enhanced forms, as if experiencing them through her demon senses weren't tormenting enough. So this is how he would play it? Kagura could hear Kiko's screams of pleasure and Sesshomaru's vigorous grunts clear as day. She only prayed that sweet Rin couldn't hear them or was too wrapped up in her own words and thoughts to notice.

Kagura had to grind her teeth together and force a smile, trying her best to feed all her attention to the words she shared with Rin over the next few hours. She did her best to keep the girl as far away from the castle as possible until she finally heard things calm down. When she was sure they were done, Kagura brought Rin back inside and parted from her, promising to visit the child even when she returned to the village.

Now that she was alone, she would confront that disgusting, two timing, disgraceful dog and his mistress. If this was the true Sesshomaru, he did not deserve Kagura's longing and affections. She was resolved to tell him that as she stomped to where he and Kiko's lustful scent was strongest. With no hesitation, she flung the door open. Kagura had known what she was walking in to. Knew what had been going on. She had known what to expect. Still, the sight of the two wrapped in the silky blue sheets of one of his guest rooms, limbs tangled around each other, something in Kagura just…

Sesshomaru looked toward her, eyes filled with rage. Kiko's look was much more arrogant and satisfied.

"My lord may bed a whore from time to time, but he is fully aware who is meant to rule by his side. I am clearly the better demon, the better woman, and the better lover. How could a wind demon possibly hope to keep up with beings such as ourselves?"

Kagura's eyes went from Kiko back to Sesshomaru.

"That you could -" she never finished. She choked on the rest of the words as a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was much like before as she found she couldn't control losing herself in the wind, becoming a part of it and allowing it to whisk her away. 

For maybe a week, Kagura left herself pulled apart, melded into the wind. She felt as emotionally shattered as her body was now. To finally discover just how little she truly meant to Sesshomaru, and just how cold he really could be. She had finally thought she was getting through to him. Finally thought his walls were coming down and his heart was opening. All for these hopes to a crushing halt. And she just knew that once she pulled herself together she would break down.

For the entire week, her rage resulted in too hot air colliding with the cooler spring breezes. This brought forth the thunder that roared wherever she flew; and her endless tears resulted in the rainstorms that fell wherever she cried. And then one day, the tears stopped, the thunder stopped, and it wasn't because her pain or anger had subsided, but because she had simply found the will to pull herself together.

Kagura landed on her knees, head bowed, feeling strange now that she was back in a solid body. It took her quite some time before she could get to her feet, not that she paid attention to where they were taking her. But she allowed her feet to drag her body along, still feeling defeated until she realized where she was. Hiroshi's village. The realization lit a fire within her and she quickened her steps, rushing off to Hiroshi's villa. If Sesshomaru could so easily discard her for another woman then she would use Hiroshi to wipe the memory of him from her mind.

Hiroshi's eyes widened as he was both shocked and excited to see her, but Kagura didn't allow him time to get out whatever words he had been trying to say before she was on him. She flew into his arms and crushed her lips to his. There was only a moment's hesitation before he returned the kiss eagerly. His hands wrapped around her waste as she clutched his face.

It wasn't that he was a bad kisser, or that she didn't find him attractive. He was both beautiful and a skilled kisser. She thought she could just throw herself into bed with another bed, and she had been sure she could toss all thoughts of Sesshomaru aside. Her pesky, restored heart had other plans. If she had known the thing was going to be this much trouble she would have never fought so hard to get it back. Kagura wrenched her lips away from Hiroshi's and turned her face away, ashamed of what she had been about to do just to get back at that stupid dog demon.

"What's the matter?" Hiroshi asked, his hold going from lustful to protective in an instant.

"I can't do this. I was sure that I could just -

Kagura never finished what she had been about to say. Between their passion and her emotional turmoil, neither of them noticed the demon lord that had entered the villa and was now standing in the doorway, eyes red with rage.

"Sess -

Kagura had meant to plead with him against attacking Hiroshi, but Sesshomaru hadn't given her the chance. Her human warlord was dragged away, suspended in the air by the claw that clutched his collar. Sesshomaru's murderous glare was fixed on Hiroshi, but his words were directed at her.

"So you run back to your human. This is the man you were so eager to bed after me. This being that could never compare to one such as Sesshomaru. It must be his humanity that calls to you. The knowledge that he will someday soon expire and you can begin your next tryst with a new man."

Kagura bared her teeth, rage back in place, "How dare you speak to me that way. Insinuating that I am nothing more than a common whore when it is YOU who are the whore! I found you in bed with another woman and you dare to question what I do and with whom I do it?!"

While the demons argued, Hiroshi had begun to reach for the dagger concealed at his waist, but Sesshomaru saw his movements and used his free claw to grab the offending arm.

"Release him!" Kagura shouted when she saw the pain on Hiroshi's face. Though she held no romantic feelings for him, he was still a dear friend.

Sesshomaru, however, ignored her command. He was using one hidden nail to gently pierce the skin on Hiroshi's arm. Just as he had done so, Kagura opened her fan and sent forth a wind strong enough to send Sesshomaru flying away from Hiroshi. After slamming into the wall, the demon lord picked himself up. He had been planning on dropping the human anyways, having already accomplished what he had set out to do. Reining in his beast so that his eyes became normal, he regarded Kagura one last time.

"Carry on with your human while you can, wind demon."

And then he was gone. Kagura rushed to help Hiroshi up from the floor, checking over him to make sure he hadn't been severely injured. There was but a single scratch from Sesshomaru's claws being dragged away, but he seemed fine otherwise.

"Hiroshi, I am so sorry. That crazed dog demon -

"-is in love with you, and you with him."

"You must have hit your head when you fell."

"Come, Kagura, I know my eyes did not deceive me."

"They must have, for, regardless of whatever it is that I felt for that mutt, his actions scream the opposite of anything to do with love. Had you said he hated me I would have rushed to agree. O, he is merely a dog, and dog's are known to be possessive over anything they set their eyes on, whether it be theirs or not."

Hiroshi just gave her a sympathetic smile that she hated.

"I cannot stay here. And I don't think I can return to visit you again. At least, not for quite some time. It would put you and your village in too much danger."

"I am capable -

"You are not." Kagura said with a gentle smile, "I know you know of the ruler of these western lands. They are not folk lore. He is ruthless and powerful. To face him is to walk towards certain death, and I am not worth it."

"You let me decide if you are worth it or not." he argued.

Once again Kagura answered with a gentle smile. She raised a hand and caressed his cheek once, "Goodbye, my handsome warlord." and then she threw herself into the wind. 

Kagura had left the western territory over a month ago, roaming through the lands. She had spent most of her time isolated in a beautiful forest. It had sweet fruit trees, a fresh spring for her to drink from, thick trees and leaves to help shelter her from the rains, and a hot spring to soothe her body at the end of each day.

Now that she was unlocking new powers, it was high time she started learning to control them better. So she practiced. And practiced. And practiced. And she was doing a great job for the most part, as long as she kept Sesshomaru out of her mind. The strength of the emotions attached to the man sent her powers awry. Until she moved past the hurt he had caused her, she could never truly control herself. And, although she was sure he didn't care, Kagura still hoped that she was far enough, and hidden enough, that Sesshomaru couldn't find her. She could not face him yet. Not after everything he had done, and worst the things he had said.

It wasn't until she strolled through her small patch of paradise and stumbled upon a field of flowers that a new thought crossed her mind. _Rin_. She should well be returned to Edo by now, and Kagura could do with some positivity. Allowing the wind to carry her above the giant canopy of trees, Kagura enlarged her feather, and let it carry her off towards the village where she was sure to find the child who would surely bring some light back into her dreary spirit.

Upon approaching the village the wind demon noticed several things. One: the familiar red garments and the battle ready sword both indicating that Inuyasha was aware of her approach. She realized that, as far as he knew, she was dead. Her presence surely brought thoughts of Naraku with it and a need to guard the second thing she noticed: the humans that consistently traveled with him. The girl he loved, her bow and arrow ready at her side, though - he must have taken her as a wife for his demon scent was deeply mixed with her pure powers. But, no, the girl herself was emanating the demon essence. How curious.

And that cursed monk was standing defensively in front of a demon slayer with a very swollen belly. So they had stopped playing the cat an mouse games and gotten together. Finally. And there was that old priestess standing beside them. How was she not dead yet?

But the most important thing that Kagura noticed was the absence of her little wind's essence. Kagura lowered herself before shrinking her leafing and jumping the rest of the way down. She landed gracefully in front of the crew, keeping her aura peaceful. She only wanted to find out about the child.

"Kagura, what the hell?!" Inuyasha shouted, sword pointed at he, "I watched you die. Is Naraku not dead?! Is this some sort of threat?!"

His teeth were ground together in what looked to Kagura like a painful manner. She tilted her head, annoyed because his temper did nothing but remind her of his idiot elder brother's. Deny it as they might, the sons of the great dog general were much more alike that they would ever admit. But she didn't have time for his idiocy.

"Where is Rin? I do not sense her."

"Huh?" Kagome stepped forward, speaking with her usual rational tone. Always willing the give things the benefit of not being as bad as they may seem, "What do you want with Rin? If you've come to hurt her -

"Don't talk to her Kagome. It's probably some dirty trick of Naraku's. Damn. I really thought we were done with him. Answer my question, Kagura!"

Kagura rolled her eyes, knowing that she would get no answers unless she appeased the damn halfbreed, "Your brother is responsible for my life, you half wit. Although, now he feels as if he owns me for it. Now where is Rin." she was growing impatient and her tone surely reflected it. Though, she was relieved when everyone put their weapons away and relaxed a bit.

"So that bastard went to the netherworld again, huh? Just to save you. Tch. Don't see what was so special for him to risk that again."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. Here was another inu making her seem as though she had no worth. Thankfully the not so human girl stepped forth and distracted her from her self pitying thoughts, "Have you come to collect her for Sesshomaru?"

"No, I merely promised the child a visit once she had returned here."

"The bastard never brought her back. Just like him to break his end of the deal and selfishly keep her with him. She needs to be around humans." Inuyasha began again.

Kagura's mind was swirling. Sesshomaru had never brought Rin back? Had something happened to the girl? She had been packing some of her new things, preparing to return to this very place when Kagura had left. What could have delayed her for so long? Had she fallen ill? Had those coyotes….no! No she wouldn't think that way. Surely Sesshomaru was caring for the child better this time around. Without another word, Kagura jumped back onto her feather and rushed off towards the palace, leaving Inuyasha and his band confused and curious.

Kagura did not want to just rush off to the palace for fear of what she might discover. If anything had happened to Rin under Sesshomaru's watch, she would kill him. And hadn't she warned those servants that if one hair on the girl was harmed it would mean the end of them all? No, she needed to move at a steady pace to give her mind time to calm itself. So she coasted, and happened to fly right over Hiroshi's village. She noticed then that there was a demonic presence below her. It wasn't very strong, but it was terrorizing the village. And there was no trace of Hiroshi around to protect his people. The least she could do was see to his people in his absence. Kagura swooped down into the village to find the people running and cowering from some disgusting creature about to eat some poor child.

With a flick of her fan, Kagura pulled the child from the demon's grasp, resting him a safe distance away. The demon - who clearly lacked intelligence - looked around confused for a bit before he notice her.

"Leave these people alone." she spoke simply, the distressed child only bringing her mind back to Rin.

"HAHAHA" the demon let out a guttural laugh, "Be gone woman, before I devour you as well."

Clearly this demon was weak if he couldn't even tell how much stronger she was than it. But she didn't have time for these games. With a wave of her fan, Kagura sent forth a wind blade took the demon's head clean off, it's enormous body crashing to the floor upon it's death. A crowd quickly formed around her, singing her praises and offering her anything they could as thanks for saving them. Many would recognize her from her visits with Hiroshi. Speaking of which…

"You, woman, where is the master of these lands? Lord Hiroshi?" she asked one of the elder women.

"M-mistress, Lo-lord Hiroshi passed some weeks ago. Demons have been attacking the village ever since they discovered we buried him."

Kagura froze, "Dead? How?" she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Sesshomaru had been gone and Hiroshi had been fine when she left. Things had seemed settled. The wind would have told her if the temperamental dog had returned … or had she been to far? Or had she not listened hard enough? The woman pulled Kagura from her thoughts.

"Poison, ma'am. A slow poison ate away at him for a couple of weaks. We searched high and low for a cure. Sought out priestesses and witches alike. But it was too potent. Eventually, our lord's body gave out."

Her blood ran cold. Poison. Of course. Kagura recalled the way Sesshomaru had held Hiroshi's arm and the claw marks the had remained on his skin after the dog demon had gone. He had put the tiniest drop of poison into Hiroshi's veins so that it was undetectable. But, no matter the does, Sesshomaru's posion was one of the most potent things on the planet. A drop would've been more than enough to eat away at Hiroshi until it was to late, and she didn't know of anything or anyone that could combat Sesshomaru's poison except Sesshomaru himself-and maybe Inuyasha.

This time he had gone too far. For this, he would pay. For taking the only friend she had, Sesshomaru would feel Kagura's wrath even if it meant her death. 

Kagura was livid as she flew back to Sesshomaru. He killed him! He killed him! And for what? Hiroshi was dead; poisoned by Sesshomaru. Was he such a possessive dog that he would never allow her happiness with another man even though he didn't want her? Would he always count her body among his possessions?

She was on her way to rectify those very thoughts as well as avenge her fallen friend. He was innocent. All he did was desire an unattached, unmated, unmarried woman. And to meet his end like this. It was wrong and she intended to show Sesshomaru just how wrong he was. At least, that had been the plan until she approached the palace. The rather enormous crowd that had gathered just a ways away from Sesshomaru's castle drew her attention. These were his servants and soldiers.

**_What the hell_**? Kagura thought, wondering what could possibly be going on as she caught sight of her former hand maiden, Mara, and touched down beside her.

"Mara, what is going on?" Kagura asked, stirring Mara from her worry. The girl's eyes went wide with excitement and she regarded Kagura with joy.

"Lady Kagura!" she exclaimed, gathering the attention of all the servants, "Help us please." Mara begged, voice full of hope as those around her murmured in agreement to her request.

"Help you how?"

"Look."

Kagura followed Mara's pointed finger. At first, she saw nothing but the castle. But then she not only saw but felt the barrier that Sesshomaru had put up.

"Nearly a month ago, Lord Sesshomaru ejected all but Rin and her attendants from the castle. He put up a barrier and made it bigger and bigger, forcing us back until we were the desired distance away. No one has come out and none can enter. Master Jaken is over there, panicking. Lord Sesshomaru has always listened to and thought highly of you. Regardless of his actions," she rushed to add upon seeing Kagura's oncoming protest, "Help us, please."

Kagura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes they burned red with conviction. While she still had every intention on punishing Sesshomaru, she would fix whatever this was first. Once these poor creatures were back on the castle premises she would proceed with her mission. Exhaling, Kagura approached the barrier, fully aware of the silence that surrounded her as everyone watched. The closer she got to the barrier the less she felt it repelling her. She heard Jaken's squawks as her arm reach out to touch it.

"Foolish woman, you think you can just touch Lord Sesshomaru's barrier and not be thrown back by his power! Ho - hey! It is a false barrier! If this wench is allowed to cross then surely mi'lord's most loyal and faithful - AAAAAHHHHH!"

Whilst the barrier had strangely allowed Kagura to pass, she glanced back over her shoulder to find Jaken screaming as he was tossed back upon attempting to run in after her. She shrugged before facing forward and walking to the castle. It wasn't long before she reached her destination and Sesshomaru's aura was screaming at her. It was like he wanted her to come near but wanted his distance at the same time. Gathering her courage (and blocking out the mental noise from Sesshomaru's conflicting emotions) Kagura ventured inside. Her first priority had been to make her way to Rin's room and check on the girl. She found her seated at her work desk, her servant and tutor close by as the child concentrated. All three heads turned to face her as she entered.

"Lady Kagura, you have returned!" Rin exclaimed as she rushed to hug her, something she only did when Sesshomaru wasn't present. While Kagura embraced the small child she took note of the desperate and pleading looks on the demons' faces. It seemed as though everyone was counting on her, "I've missed you so much! I can't wait to show you everything I've learned, and the drawings that I have been working on. Oh, and maybe having you visit will improve Lord Sesshomaru's mood. He has generously given everyone an extended leave to rest and visit their families, and hardly had time to eat or play with me since you've been gone. I think he secretly was sad that you had left."

Kagura smiled down at Rin, finding her childish speculations amusing, "Your dear lord would never be so affected by one person. I am sure all of the important things he has to take care of are just causing him stress and he is distancing himself so as not to take his anger out on you. Just your very presence makes him happy. If there was anyone he would miss it would be you." she reassured the child. Kagura would not ruin Rin's image of the only father she had ever known. That was something she could not bring herself to do to the child. She didn't know what Sesshomaru's issue was beyond not having control over all things at all time, but she was sure that missing her was not the problem.

The wind demon sent Rin back to her work, giving her aides what she hoped was a reassuring look, before heading off to face the master of the house.

The closer she got to Sesshomaru's essence, the more his conflicted feelings affected her. It almost hurt at this point. She needed to hurry and find some way to distract him enough that his aura settled. It was making her head ache tremendously and she wasn't sure how productive she would be if this kept up. Kagura hadn't even realized where his aura had been leading her until it was too late. She found herself at the door to what had once been her room. She straightened her shoulders, tipped her head up, and pushed into the room. She was met by red eyes, an angry growl, and a demon lord struggling to stay in his human form. Kagura stayed near to the door, not sure if she could trust Sesshomaru's behavior while in this state, although he made no move to cross the room.

"You need to get your emotions in order, you are causing my head to ache."

Another growl.

"The Sesshomaru that I knew was capable of more control than this. Have you become weak in my absence?"

Every syllable came out in a growl, "Do not test me, wind witch."

"Wind witch?" she let out a short humorless laugh, "Have I fallen so far from grace? Diminished in your eyes?"

"The moment you fled to give your body to another man." Sesshomaru answered in a cold voice. That set her off. Kagura's anger rose and the wind began to fill the room, ready to do her bidding.

"How dare you, you hypo critic dog! I merely kissed him and couldn't even go through with that! But YOU had crawled your way between the thighs of another, mere MOMENTS after I had given…" her voice cracked as she trailed off, but she would not break for him, "…and then you allowed her to debase me so, in front of you. As you lay on top of her. And you said nothing. And you did nothing. And you didn't even care enough to see to me as you did the first time I had left, you were so busy with your whore - Oh forgive me, your _bride to be._" she spat the words in disgust.

She was crying now, and she hated it. She hated that he made her feel this way. Kagura hated it so much that the wind hated it. So it took her tears, and divided them. And multiplied them. And stretched them as it's temperatures chilled so that they were frozen spears. And although a part of her did not wish to see him hurt, her pained heart wanted him to feel a fraction of what she did. And so the wind obeyed that part of her instead, and sent the daggers flying into Sesshomaru's body, bending them to follow his dodging movements so that they pierced him still. The infuriated lord let out a gruesome sound before charging at her. Before she knew it he had slammed both his arms against a wall behind her, trapping her between him and the stone.

"Go ahead! Do your worst! You cannot hurt me more than you already have!" Kagura shouted, too upset to fear him any longer.

They were staring into each other's eyes for a long while, both breathing heavily, when something seemed to bring Sesshomaru towards his right mind. His eyes were still fully red, but the rest of his transformation had stopped as he visibly calmed. He seemed almost confused by something.

"Hurt you?" he enunciated each word as if they were foreign to him. As if he was trying to determine what they meant.

"Do not play fool. And it is besides the point. Why have you banished your entire household, including that filthy toad that clings to your footsteps?"

Sesshomaru tensed up and gritted his teeth while averting his eyes. So he was going to cower before her. How much more of this childish behavior was she to tolerate?

"You can't even communicate. This is so typical of you. Now matter how great of a dog you have become, emotionally you are a puppy."

Sesshomaru's eyes jerk back to attention, boring into hers. His head tilted slightly to the side as if he was considering something. His eyes closed, and Kagura's mouth fell open is shock and confusion as he shamefully bowed his head. Her eyes widened further than she thought they had the ability to go as Sesshomaru bent toward her until his forehead rested against hers.

"I missed you." he choked out in a whispered voice.

Kagura's gasp was probably audible across the entire castle grounds, but his pretty words would not fix this so easily.

"_Missed me_?" she asked almost incredulously, "I gave you my very being. The only thing that I had to give. The one thing more precious to me than my freedom. And you treated it as nothing and tossed me out. Then to find you consorting with that _coyote_. How could you claim to miss me when it seems she more than fulfills your needs?"

Sesshomaru held still and silent for a few moments. Breathing slowly as if attempting to calm himself further. And then he began to move ever so slowly, almost as if he was worried that he'd scare her away if he moved to quickly. Although his own eyes never opened, Kagura's eyes never left his face as her senses took note of his hands lowering. First they were on her shoulder, and then they skimmed down her arms, until finally they came to rest on her hips. And he braced himself against her like a crutch; as if his body would crumble to the floor if she moved. The mighty lord Sesshomaru, weakened by something that only she could give him strength to face. And then he spoke.

"I have severely mistreated you. Taken you for granted. Made you feel less than you are." his voice was strained and weak, but he pushed on, "You are are also correct in your notion that emotionally I am as a child. I have not had to deal with the sort of feelings that you cause within. Possessiveness I am familiar with as it is a dominant inu trait. But it is hard when it involves one such as you who refuses to be claimed and tied down. I am, however, not nearly as equipped to deal with jealousy, and desire, and your defiance, and the longing I experience when you are gone for so long. The castle was banished because I could not stand to have anyone near me when I was separated from the only presence I crave."

His eyes opened. Gone was the red signifying his beast was in control and Kagura thought that she had never seen his golden eyes shine so bright. The intensity of his gaze was so powerful but she couldn't look away. She remained silent and he took that as a sign that he could continue.

"I am sorry. For my heinous reaction. For throwing you out after what we shared. For jumping into bed with another woman and flaunting it in your face when I knew what your virginity meant to you. But I crave you, Kagura, as I have never craved anyone before. Will you forgive me? Will you stay?" he almost whispered at the end.

Kagura was not sure how long ago her body had forgotten to breath, but she suddenly had to drag deep breaths in to fill her lungs. The lack of air coupled with his words had made her lightheaded. She couldn't even question if he meant his words or not. She had seen the sincerity in his eyes, felt it in his touch, tasted it in the breaths so close to her face, smelled it in his scent, and heard it in his tone. And most importantly, they had touched her heart, her raw heart that couldn't possible handle anymore abuse from him. So he did care after all. But she could not be so weak. A firm look came across her face.

"i will allow you to ease your guilt and forgive you, BUT we are not completely repaired. You will earn my trust back. You will earn my respect. And you would do well to see to this infantile emotional state of yours." Kagura commanded.

Sesshomaru's mouth twisted into an amused smirk as his eyes softened. Just what was he so damn happy about? Here she was yelling at him and his response was to smile.

"I will do whatever it takes to have you welcoming me back into your embrace. Have you any other requests?" he asked while nuzzling her forehead.

Kagura pushed him away from her and sneered when it didn't seem to phase him.

"Wipe that smirk from your face and let your people back inside the castle. Then go and see to Rin." she turned on her heel and left the room once she felt his barrier drop and his servants approach.

Sesshomaru could do nothing but smile at her retreating figure, wondering where she could be going since they had been in her room. Although, he might need to rethink her sleeping arrangements as he didn't care for how far away she was from him. Before he could exit her chambers, Sesshomaru heard his handmaidens grateful whispers from the crowd outside.

_"Thank you, our Lady of the West."_

**_Lady of the west, hmm? _**He thought to himself, both intrigued and amused. **_We shall see._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello my loves. Finally I am able to navigate this new formatting of FF to see reviews and respond._**

**_I've also realized that, despite the obvious LOVE for this pairing, good, recent, FINISHED and well-written stories for the pairing are hard to come by. This seems to leave the fanbase with a burning desire for longer stories and more details. We crave it the way people get lost in their celebrity gossip and updates. So, while I hadn't initially intended to make this super long as it was merely a prequel for my other story The Powers That Be to help people understand how Kag/Sess had a kid, if it is something that is desired I am fully capable of giving you more to their life. Also, chapter five ended up being waaayy longer than the others by accident causing me to have to work some stuff into this next chapter so that it wasn't too long, but if longer chapters are preferred please let me know._**

**_Also, after I finish this story and get back into my other one, I think I might want to try my hand at writing a more modern version of their love story. Feel free to vote on that as well._**

**_Now, back to our regularly scheduled program._**

* * *

_"Have you nothing to apologize to me for in return?"_

_"Huh? Like what?" was he referring to the kiss with Hiroshi? Hadn't they already moved past that? Did he seriously need -_

_"No."_

**_?_**_, "Then what -_

_"I was merely curious to see if there was anything left that we might need to move past or clarify. Come. It is time for the evening meal."_

For the entire week that she'd been back, that off conversation with Sesshomaru had plagued Kagura's mind. It was too random a statement to have just been nothing. But he had turned away and started off toward the dining hall before she had a chance to call him out. And then, she had found Rin waiting in the hall to walk with them, so she couldn't attack him then either. That first dinner had been tense. Sure she played with Rin as normal, for the child's laughter was too infectious, but it was as if her and Sesshomaru couldn't figure out how to act around each other. Were they just meant to fall back into old habits? Were they still upset or had they dropped the argument? Would it continue once Rin was put to bed? There was so much pressure on their actions now, and it carried over to the others living in the household.

The servants were all walking on eggshells, trying to anger neither Sesshomaru or Kagura. That actually had continued on throughout the house in regards to everything she did and everywhere she went. It was like she had gained a new respect from the household, but also a new fear as well. They began deferring to her for certain things like the dinner menu, what should be done with Rin, what things should be restocked in the house, which fruits would she prefer grown in the garden, was she expecting guests anytime soon and would a room need to be prepared?

It had started to make her head spin now that she seemed to be running Sesshomaru's household behind his back. Did they just not want to disturb him? And if so, why weren't these questions going to Jaken? Sure she knew which foods Sesshomaru preferred over others just from paying attention, and which things he didn't like to eat too much of too often, but Jaken must have known this as well after serving him for so long. Finally, Mara took pity on her and explained that, because she saved them, the inhabitants of the castle had now made her lady of the house in their minds. Her word held just as much weight as Sesshomaru's. however, they also were more wary of her moods and sought to keep her happy and satisfied at all times. They were afraid that if she were to ever become displeased again, that she would either leave and upset their lord to the point of them being shunned again, or merely become upset with them which they didn't care for either. Everyone wanted to be of use to Lady Kagura.

Lady of the west? No no. Did they think she would stay here forever? Sure she had nowhere to go now, but she did intend to one day begin venturing out. But only when she knew Sesshomaru could handle it. When he could trust her again. Yes Kagura may have held the stronger argument in their disagreement, but she was woman enough to own up to the fact that it hadn't only been her trust of him that was broken. Sesshomaru trusted no one. Ever. Sure he trusted Rin about as much as you could trust a 12-no Rin was 13 now. He trusted her unwavering loyalty and affection toward him (though he used to jest that Kagura was moving in on his territory), but she was still just a child. And, while he couldn't trust Jaken to the point where he didn't have to run behind the toad to make sure things actually got done, he knew that the imp would follow him into fire, even if it was unwilling. If Sesshomaru commanded it, Jaken would do it. But otherwise, he didn't trust anyone….until Kagura. She knew that she had been beginning to break through to him and then the incidents with Hiroshi had ruined that.

Hiroshi. That argument had had to wait until after Rin left. The third day of her being back. And she had waited until Jaken left with Rin, and they were far beyond the horizon, and then she had attacked Sesshomaru. She hadn't even turned to face him, she merely swiped her fan in his direction and knocked him back. He had looked at her in confusion which only added to her ire. He went on the defensive, never returning her attacks, but merely dodging and blocking them. And once she finally explained herself, he'd stopped her.

_Sesshomaru was before her in a flash, gripping both her wrists in an effort to stop her attacks. Kagura wasn't happy being restricted, and began to summon the winds on her own. The air around them swirled violently, preparing to attack the man holding their goddess hostage until something shocked her enough to snap her concentration. _

_"Stop." It was the gentleness of Sesshomaru's voice that caused her to lose her control. She blinked up at him several times, unable to move. She didn't know what to do when Sesshomaru let go of her wrists and slid his hands further down until he was able to lace his fingers between hers. She had no idea how to slow down her rapidly beating heart when he tugged her off balance so that she fell flush against him. He had caught her, and held his arms tight around her body as Kagura just stared up into his beautiful golden eyes. Honestly, it wasn't fair for any man to have eyes that beautiful. How was any woman to resist him after making eye contact? How was she to resist as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't. so she let her lips glide over his instead as she allowed him to taste her. She was allowed air only during the moments that he pulled back enough to murmur his 'I'm sorries' against her mouth before claiming it again. _

_Kagura felt the anger leave her and fly far away where she'd never find it again. She shouldn't have let him sway her so easily, but she did. And once he realized it, he let her go and went off to lock himself in the study, leaving behind a flushed demoness._

She touched her lips at the memory of that kiss. It hadn't been lustful. It had been sweet and apologetic, and oh so convincing. She hadn't received an explanation for his actions like she had when he'd issued his first apology. But tenderness from Sesshomaru was such a rare treat that she'd opted against pressing him for one. But now, she sat in her room wondering. Because it wasn't like Sesshomaru to just go around killing people unless he thought it was worth the effort. You had to be consistently pissing him off, or attacking him. Kagura couldn't possibly see how his strange possessiveness over her could've been his sole reason for killing the man. Hurting him sure, but to not only kill him but in such a devious way that dragged on while keeping his identity secret from all but her? No it wasn't like him at all. Many things about him were strange lately.

Kagura was searching her brain for clues. Playing back all her memories from her running away, to losing her virginity after running off the coyotes, to the morning afte -

And there it was. She had found it. The reason behind his actions and his out of place question about apologies. She smacked a palm to her forehead wondering how she hadn't realized it before. How she hadn't realized it the moment she said it. How she had been so foolish. And her body realized what she had to do before it registered in her mind. She was already out the door and practically flying across the castle to find the man outside, in the darkness, staring up at the moon.

Kagura hadn't hidden herself, so he would've felt her coming. But he didn't turn to look at her until she was close, and by then all he could do was catch her as she jumped and landed with her arms around his neck, her lips firmly against his. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with shock, wondering what he had done to earn such reward from her. Just as he was settling into the kiss, Kagura pulled away. He held back his disappointment and waited to see what would happen next, for she still clung to his neck and held herself close.

"I'm sorry too." she spoke softly, staring straight into his eyes, which in turn narrowed at her.

"Sorry because you think I simply desire an apology, or because truly you found fault within yourself?"

He thought she was playing him and just telling him what he wanted to hear. And why shouldn't he? She knew why he no longer trusted her. What had caused all of this in the first place. What she had done to drive him to another woman in the first place. She could ease his hurt feelings (that he would've never admitted to). She could tend to his wounded pride now that she knew. She would make him sure of her again.

"When I implied that I wanted to make attempt to find out if any lover I took would be like you, I didn't mean it. It was a stupid jest and I should've known better. I know your pride and I know now that you must have felt as though that was a direct attack on it. And, although I know you will not own up to it, I know that me running to Hiroshi looked as though I was saying a human could satisfy me better than you could. I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't want anyone else . I _don't _want anyone else."

He was silent for a moment. The only movement was the rise and fall of his chest. Kagura didn't even think she saw him blink as they stared at one another. But finally, his arms circled a little tighter around her and he slid his cheek against hers. She could feel his eyes close and heard the almost-sigh he release.

"Thank you."

And they just stood there like that. Under the moonlight. Holding each other. Letting go of the last bits of animosity.

* * *

There was some semblance of peace throughout his home. He and Kagura were beginning to fall back into their comfortable routine. He hadn't been able to touch her more intimately than their first couple of kisses, but that was to be expected. They were both trying to trust each other fully again. He needed to be sure she wouldn't run away the next time he upset her, and she needed to know that he wouldn't so easily be driven into the arms of another. No one was threatening his rule or questioning his power. And then came the letter from his mother.

He was in his study when it came, but Sesshomaru's angry growl could be heard for miles around. The castle practically shook. The mother he hardly ever saw, hardly ever spoke to, had written to tell him it was their family's turn to host the spring gala. He'd avoided it like the plague for years. He'd rarely attended when his father had been alive to host, and had made himself scarce after the general had died. Every spring, one of the Lords of the four major lands - North, East, South, and West - was required to host a ball to encourage peace and good will between the rulers. To uphold pacts and alliances, while also looking for marriage prospects for their sons and daughters. He'd been left alone during the battle with Naraku. He hadn't even been home in those three years to know if an invitation had been sent by anyone else or not. Come to think of it, he had mostly avoided his home for about a century beforehand for that very reason, only turning up to quell any potential uprising or threats to his territory. He was sure his servants and generals were going mad trying to figure out what his reason for being home this long was. He'd heard the females in the house giggling and whispering about him desiring to settle down and begin breeding a woman, and now he would have to endure the same annoying rumors from others as well. For an entire week, Sesshomaru's home would be filled with the highest Lords and Ladies and their most trusted guards, sleeping in his guest chambers in the days leading up to the ball. That day, the rest of their guests (and the few family members he had who his mother would drag from any corner she could find them) would arrive.

This meant for an entire week, Sesshomaru would have to deal with his mother and the other lords and ladies parading unattached demonesses under his nose, hoping the great lord would choose one for marriage and breeding. And of course it wouldn't just be dog demons attending. No no, the east was ruled by the wolves now. That young one, with the big mouth, the one with the jewel shards in his leg. Whatever his name was, he'd settled down and pupped the granddaughter of the Northern wolves chief. Now, with credit to helping take down Naraku backing his name, that wolf ruled the East. What was his name? He'd have to brush up on those sort of things before the ball. Jaken loved to talk and gossip. He'd better make a list of all these names and titles. And the cat demons that ruled the entirety of the North now that ryukotsusei was dead and gone. Although their natures directly conflicted, Toga had always had a strong alliance with the two tailed Nekomata Lord, which passed onto Sesshomaru. He could actually count the man amongst the few friends he had in this world, although was anyone really the young demon lord's friend? If anyone could claim to be it was Kashin.

Sesshomaru was already painfully aware of who ruled half of the south. And here was his other problem. Kiko and Kagura in such close proximity. He hadn't exactly broken off his unofficial engagement with Kiko, nor was Kagura aware of that. And what was Kagura to him anyways? A friend? A companion? A woman he'd bedded _once_? He had no claim on her. And his scent was long since washed from her body, something that the soon-to-be-present male guests were sure to notice. A powerful, beautiful, unmarked, unclaimed woman…they would be swarming her. Pushing themselves or their sons upon her. Sesshomaru would absolutely not be letting that happen. He would steer these men clear of Kagura by any means necessary, and somehow keep her and Kiko from coming to blows during her week long stay in his home. Kagura, after all, was his guest, and maybe even his escort to the ball. Oh god. How would his mother react?

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes in frustration. He had a month to prepare for his first guests arrival. That was no time at all, and that thought just stressed him out even more. His study door began to open and his irritation only spiked, wondering what had taken the toad so long to investigate his ire.

"Jak - oh. It's you." he hadn't meant to respond so harshly to her, but he couldn't help it. He was annoyed with the entire situation. Besides, it should have been Jaken coming through that door, not her.

* * *

Sesshomaru's castle was enormous. There were at least three levels above the ground floor and who knew how deep it ran underground. Kagura was well aware that she'd just barely touched on what lay inside, and had decided to go exploring. She was sure that the lower levels could wait until another time and were probably reserved for the dungeons and torture rooms anyways. Did Sesshomaru have people tortured? Did he hold prisoners, or just execute them? She knew he was tactical, but had only seen so much of him in battle. She knew Sesshomaru the man by now, but not the warrior. Not the _Lord_. So she opted for the upper levels. Majority of the second level was reserved for Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagura tried not to make a habit of walking through these particular halls. She'd barely even visited the library since learning that she could. Maybe a handful of times between all of her and Sesshomaru's fights.

Anyhow, Kagura went in the opposite direction, down a hall and off to the side. There was an obvious set of stairs that must've led to the third level, but it was the guards standing near an almost unnoticable corner that drew her attention. She approached, and the guards immediately blocked her way, but looked conflicted. They wanted to please their new mistress, but their lord had made it clear that no one was to ever pass here.

"Apologies, Lady Kagura," she hadn't quite gotten used to the new title, although it usually had its perks, "Our lord gave strict orders. This area is off limits to all. Even the servants and the maids are not permitted to enter except when ordered to remove dust that may have accrued. We must turn you away."

She forced a friendly smile to cover the wicked smirk threatening to pull through, and bowed politely to the guard that spoke, "Do not fret. I know how particular your lord can be. I will explore elsewhere."

The two guards looked relieved, grateful to have avoided the ire that would've come from anyone else in her position. They watched as Kagura disappeared around a corner. The guards took a more relaxed stance once again, one of them even pulling out a pipe to continue puffing on. They hardly had to do any real guarding during their shifts anyways, no one ever really came up there. Most guests weren't allowed past the first floor unless accompanied by Lord Sesshomaru or a soldier permitted to give tour. They gave no mind to the gentle breeze that brushed against them as they continued their idle chat.

Once she'd passed them and floated a ways up the narrow hidden stone steps, Kagura materialized her body.

"I'm sure your lord won't be too upset with you when he finds out that I managed to evade his guards." Kagura spoked quietly to herself, chuckling before climbing the remaining stairs. She had stopped counting and started wondering if this particular staircase was enchanted. If intruders just continued to climb and climb until they screamed for help or died of hunger and thirst. Maybe she should have listened to the guards and minded her own business. But just as she was about to give up and try heading back down, there was finally an end in sight. Around the last corner there was a white screen door. Such a flimsy thing to shield a guarded room, when there were stone and wooden doors in other parts of the castle? Hmm.

She slid the screen aside and paused. She barely even registered the gasp that passed her lips. It was beautiful. Kagura was looking into one of the towers of the fortress. No one ever talked about them, and she couldn't remember ever seeing anyone passing by the windows in any, not that she'd paid much attention to them. She knew the outside of the castle pretty well though, so she was almost positive she knew which tower this why just by the size. It was the largest highest one, just toward the back west end of the castle. This one had a smaller part attached to it, and now she wondered what more could possibly be apart of this room. The were windows along the wall opposite the door, lighting up the room and allowing for the most breath taking view she'd ever seen, even from the skies. It was something about the angle and the altitude, and the direction. There was a small table on one side of the room with cushions surrounding it. Dozens of the softest looking cushions in varying shades of red and purple and magenta. The same colors that decorated most everything else in the room. It wasn't filled with things, but there were a few drapes here and there. And the thing Kagura just couldn't resist jumping into and testing for herself, the cage like seat that sat suspended from the air. Bamboo enclosed all but the opening in the front. She tossed herself inside onto more soft cushions and just let herself sway back and forth. It was so relaxing, Kagura could just imagine herself sitting up there for hours, sketching and painting and reading a pile of books and scrolls she would take from the library.

As the bamboo cage began twisting itself around, Kagura saw another set of stairs that must've led to the other part attached to this tower. With so much free space in here what could possibly be so big that in warranted another room. Just as she was about to get up and go, Kagura heard the growl that shook the castle. Thankfully she was already sitting or it would've knocked her down. She knew that growl, and recognized his anger and frustration by now, although the frustration seemed to be overpowering the anger. With barely a moment's thought, Kagura threw herself into the wind and went to check on her angry host.

Reforming just outside his study door, Kagura didn't bother knocking before opening the door.

"Jak - oh. It's you." clearly he'd been expecting his imp to come see to him, but Kagura had made it there first.

"Well, gee, what a warm welcome."

"I don't have time for this, Kagura." he growled out, "Now leave me."

"Fine then!" she snapped and turned around with a huff. But one glance over her shoulder stopped all thoughts of her leaving. The look on his face…he needed someone to actually check on him and not bend to his will or cower from his anger. Someone stubborn enough to force him to face whatever this was instead of growling at it. So she rushed over to him, grabbed his face in her hands, and forced him to turn and face her.

"Hey! Tell me what's wrong."

Sesshomaru snarled at her before pushing her hands off and turning away.

**Oh on you don't.** this time Kagura gripped his chin and yanked it back so he had to look at her, "Stop acting like a puppy! Obviously something is wrong."

Another snarl before he grabbed hold of her wrist and tore her hand away from his face. But, instead of pushing her away, Sesshomaru flipped Kagura's hand over and gently kissed her palm. Her eyes widened in confusion as he pushed some of his papers aside, grabbed her hips, and plopped her onto the desk before him. In a flash, he was between her legs, kissing her desperately. His hands roamed her body before deciding to pull one shoulder of her clothing down to reveal the skin beneath. He moved his lips further south, gently nipping and sucking her neck, as one of his hands reached inside the layers beneath her kimono to palm one of her breasts. She wanted to moan, to just give in, hell she was halfway there. But Kagura knew what this was.

"Do not attempt to distract me." she tried to sound threatening.

"It is _I _who need the distraction." he moved to her other neck, and it felt good. So good. But his comment had offended her.

"So that's all I am to you is a distraction?" she asked angrily. Sesshomaru growled against her skin as a subtle warning, "You said it, not me."

"Kagura." he dragged his eyes up to meet hers, "Shut up."

Her appalled gasp was muffled beneath his kisses. Okay. She would indulge him for now. Kagura leaned back ever so slightly, arching her back the tiniest bit to urge him on. His tongue glided down her neck, across her chest, and his hand pulled one breast free so that it was covered by his mouth instead. It was purely a physical reaction that caused her leg to crawl its way onto his hip, the other one spreading to allow him closer. Everything was going fine, until her pesky head got in the way. It started showing her images of Sesshomaru with Kiko. Private moments she hadn't even witnessed, but had conjured up based on what she'd heard that day. That fateful day.

"Mmm. No. Stop!" Kagura shouted more forcefully than she'd meant to, shoving Sesshomaru and jumping away from him. She was standing beside his desk, dragging in air as she clutched her heart. This heart that was more troublesome than she could have ever anticipated. Why did it have to ache this way at the mere thought of him with another woman?

"Kagura?" although it was just here name, there were so many unspoken questions in that one word. He didn't move near her just yet. He knew what she was like when she needed her space.

"I-I'm not r-r-ready yet. Not yet."

"I will not push you. We will never go further than you wish."

"And if I ne-nevermind." she didn't need to ask the question that she could answer herself. If she was never ready again, he would abandon her. He would take his Coyote bride and have her fulfill his needs. But Kagura wouldn't think on that any longer. She had calmed herself substantially now and her breathing was even. She stood and walked toward him, sliding a hand into one of his claws and gripping it reassuringly, "Can I show you something?"

"More sky gazing?" he raised an eyebrow at her, the corners of his mouth twitching as if to hold back a smile.

An answering smirk crept onto her face, "Perhaps."

And then she was tugging on his arm, guiding him through his own castle. Navigating the corridors as a pro. He'd figured out where she was leading him when she turned down that hall, the one with the staircase that was barred from all. Had she-how did she - of course she had. Why was he even surprised. Stubborn as she was, Sesshomaru knew that when the two guards -the ones rushing themselves to attention and hiding the pipe that was still smoking - had turned her away on his orders, the wind sorceress had used her tricks and illusions and snuck her way up there.

"We informed Lady Kagura earlier that no one is permitted inside unless escorted by our Lord." the shorter one spoke this time.

Sesshomaru almost caught himself laughing. Sure, he rotated his stronger guards at this hall to keep those unwanted out, not that there were many who would defy his word even if weaker guards were there. But to imagine these to attempting to put up a fight against Kagura if she were to push them was laughable. They wouldn't last a minute.

"I am here now to escort her. Move."

Kagura smiled wickedly as they glided past the idiot guards. But, one look at the staircase reminded Kagura of her earlier trek up the stairs, and that was AFTER the wind had carried her part of the way. She had no intention on walking the entirety of this hall. And Sesshomaru seemed to understand that just from her silence. She would have just rode the wind to the top, but he scooped her up in his arms before she had the chance.

"It's nice having two arms to work with isn't it?".

"You enjoy testing my patience, don't you woman?"

He took off before she could give one of her typical smart mouth replies. And in two breaths, they were at the top. But her didn't bring her across the threshold. This was her trip. She had wanted to show him. So he put her on the top stop, stood one step below her, and waited. Kagura smiled one of her genuine, good natured smiles. One that showed she was quite pleased that he'd let her finish her big reveal. Of course he would already know what was here, but it was her surprise all the same. So she slipped her hand into his once again and pulled him into the room.

"What is this treasure of a room that you've hidden away? And why the hell are there so many stairs?"

He had a purpose for this room. But it was private. It was a purpose that he'd never actually envisioned needing it for, but reserved it all the same. He came here from time to time, just to make sure it was being kept up; but he'd never actually used the room.

"To keep people out. To deter any who might slip past my guard."

"Good job. I had almost given up earlier and turned back, but I was glad when I didn't. However, someone's maddening howl disturbed me before I could finish poking around. I never did find out what's beyond the other set of stairs."

"Well then why don't you go and have a look, Kagura."

There was something in the way he dragged out her name. Like an air of mischief or smugness. Now she had to see what was there. So she left him, knowing he would follow, and climbed the seven steps -yes she counted this time - and walked down the short stone hall, and came out on in front of, well for lack of a better word, paradise. It was his own personal hot spring locked away in this secondary tower. It was surrounded by flowers, and trees, and grass, and rocks, and a small cliff, and a waterfall and -

"-how the hell is any of this in here?" she asked, turning towards him with a look of amazement on her face.

He gave a gentle shrug, "I have friends."

Kagura snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Then I have people who fear and serve me, who have skills and magics that are capable of creating a place such as this that sustains itself."

"That was more believable." kagura moved past him and back into the main tower. She walked out toward the window and stared out at the sunset. Soon enough, Sesshomaru had joined her, standing close enough so that their arms were touching. They stood their in silence until the sun was almost sunken below the horizon,"I know it's a lot to ask, and that this is a sanctuary of sorts for you, but…do you think you would be willing to part with this one room? I don't care about the hot springs. I won't touch it. But it's so peaceful and secluded here. A place to get away. Can I come here sometimes?"

"Maybe once you've allowed me the pleasures of your flesh once again I'll consider it."

She heard the smile in his voice, but turned to look at him just the same. He had the nerve to stand there, all teeth, smiling at his own joke. Little did she know that he was also laughing at himself. The room was hers the moment she'd asked. Within ten minutes of them leaving here, every inhabitant of his household would know that this area now belonged to Kagura, and that she was also to be given free rein of the castle. No need to tell her though. Not just yet.

"Tuh. You can have me again after you tell me what's wrong."

"I am obligated to not only host a ball, but house guests for a week leading up to the celebration. And my mother will be here."

So that was what it took to loosen his lips. Underneath it all, he was just a man. But wait, a ball? Like music and dancing and feasts and swarms of demons all under one roof? And his mother was coming?! What would she think? What would she say? Was she as stoic as her son? As cold? She'd heard a whisper here and there but not much more. Would she approve of Kagura? Was there anything to approve of? Did she care? Who was she kidding - of course she cared.

Could she really imagine Sesshomaru hosting such an event. Tolerating that many people running through his home. Maybe she didn't truly know him at all. Of course there had to be more to being a lord than the supreme conquest part that Sesshomaru had seemed singularly focused on. There had to be duties and politics to go along with it. She'd never even thought of all the things he'd been ignoring while tending to her and Rin.

None of that mattered at the moment, for Sesshomaru had taken her by the waist, and pulled her flush against him.

"I held up my end of the bargain, now you hold up yours."

"Whoa hold up there. I didn't say _immediately _after. Had I known that was all it took to get you talking I might've used it before."

"Minx."

"_Me_?" she exaggerated her shock, pressing a hand to her chest as if emotionally wounded. A most unconvincing performance, forcing Sesshomaru to toy with her.

In a flash he had her at the edge of the window, clutched tight against him, his hands the only thing keeping her from plummeting. The heat from his whispered breaths caressed her ear.

"I could take you here in the sky. Something I've never done with anyone before." he twirled them through the room until she was up against a wall, "Or here." in the chair, "Or here. The motion of the swing adding to our own. Or, if you would allow me, I would put a bed with the softest cushions, and the finest sheets, in the center of the room and take you as the sun falls behind the mountains. Whenever you're ready…"

Suddenly, he let go of her and was back by the door leading into the room, his back turn and his body halfway across the threshold.

"The room is yours"

And then he was gone. Again. And left her panting and pining. Again. How many times would she allow him to do this to her? No. The next time they played this game, he would be the one begging.


	7. Chapter 7

****To my lovely reviewers: My deepest apologies for the stretch between updates. Unfortunately I did get sick and have been recovering for almost a month. I beg that you all please continue to practice good handwashing, wear your masks, and stay inside if you can. This thing is super unpredictable as they say and definitely effects everyone differently. Symptoms linger even after the quarantine period so be VERY careful.****

Now, I realize I never made it clear about the circumstances surrounding Hiroshi's death and I apologize. Sesshomaru was well aware of what he was doing with the poison and the idea was that he injected a small but potent enough amount directly into Hiroshi's veins which would travel through his body until it was too late to do anything about it.

I must also sadly warn that Sesshomaru is about to do a lot more Jerky and possessive things before he learns his lesson, but Kagura is also working to tear down his walls, even though it seems like she's taking two steps forward to be knocked three steps back.

Oh yesssss. Drama at the ball. It will be plentiful. Hee hee hee.

* * *

_"___Ka-gu-ra…Ka-gu-ra…"__

__She was confused. Who was calling her? Where was that voice coming from? It was foreign to her, but held an air of familiarity.__

_"___Ka-gu-ra…" the voice continued to whisper into the wind. It was drawing her forth, although she didn't know where. She could hardly see. The air was so thick it was almost white. Everywhere she turned, Kagura was met with fog. But __something __was skating just outside her vision. Flashes of red and green. Gold and white. A blur, yet almost solid.__

_"___Ka-gu-ra…I knoooow who -__

Kagura shot up with a gasp. A sheen of sweat covered her body, matting her hair against her face and neck. She wiped a hand across her face and rested the other against her chest, right above her pounding heart. She drew in deep breaths to calm herself. It had been a simple dream, not a nightmare; so why had it affected her so? Her reaction was foolish. She brushed it off, noticing the sun was already beginning to rise. How had she slept in? Sesshomaru would be upset with her but she needed to visit the baths. It would cleanse her body of the sweat and hopefully help to calm her thoughts. She quickly wrote out a note to Sesshomaru letting him know that she was okay, and wasn't upset, but would be missing breakfast that day; and then she summoned Mara to deliver it quickly before running off to the guest baths.

She quickly tossed off the light gown she wore to sleep and submerged herself into the heated waters. The affects were almost instantaneous. Kagura dunked herself completely beneath the water once before resting her head against a rock. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She felt drained. Whatever she'd been dreaming about had caused her mind not to rest properly, and now she found herself weary. Kagura settled herself against a mossy patch of rocks and hovered between a conscious and subconscious state.

When she opened her eyes it seemed the steam's density had increased. She couldn't even see the exit as she turned in the water. And then she heard that voice again.

_"___Ka-gu-ra…"__

It was coming from somewhere in front of her. Chilling as the wind, but oddly comforting. The voice wrapped around her body like a cool blanket, trying to worm its way into her mind. And then, amid the fogginess, she saw blurring shades of red and green and gold and white. They didn't quite seemed to form a proper shape, but something was there. Something she couldn't quite focus on. Like it was swirling right before her, but not quite enough to make the colors mixed. And it was beckoning her. But Kagura was frozen to the spot as the colors seemed to approach.

Once again Kagura shot up. When and how had she fallen that deep asleep? And in the water? She could have slipped under and…nevermind. She had no idea how long she'd even been in here, but if she didn't show her face soon then Sesshomaru would hunt her down. Or would he? She was surprised he hadn't come check on her already. But then, right. He had his ball to plan. She supposed she should figure out where she would go and what she would do to occupy herself away from his guests. She wouldn't force him to have to ask her to leave. She would make it easy for him and make herself scarce until Mara sent word to her that the festivities were over.

Kagura got out of the water and blew warm wind against her body to speed the drying. As she put on her robe she let her mind wander to Inuyasha and his friends. Now that she wasn't being used for another's nefarious plot, she was happy. The thought of her former enemies didn't annoy her the way it did when she was bitter and angry at the world. Maybe she would spend the time visiting with Rin. She would have loved to just toss herself into the wind and travel further than these lands she called home; maybe even cross an ocean. But a trip like that would take time that she wasn't sure she could bring herself to spend away from Sesshomaru. She would need to dedicate months to at least begin properly exploring the foreign lands of the world. And she liked to tell herself that it was for his benefit that she couldn't be gone so long, but if she was being honest with herself that wasn't entirely true.

By the time her mind had wandered that far, Kagura had reached her room and decided to focus on getting dressed. She still had time to figure out her next move. There were still 29 days before Sesshomaru's guests would be arriving. For now, she would focus on getting herself together so she could leave this room and go in search of Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Now my Lord, you need to choose a color scheme for the hall decorations. There will be drapes adorning the walls and certain windows. Floating candles to light the halls at night. Oh and the cloths for the tables. Now we'll need something less ostentatious for the week and then grander colors for the actual feast and dancing. New chystal lighting to hang from the ceilings. And we'll need to go over the menus so that I may coordinate with Jaken and the kitchen staff…"

The words being thrown at him were beginning to fade into the background. It would be one thing if it were Jaken squawking at him; he was used to that voice. But, no, it was one of his family's advisers whose main purpose was for events like this. Gilden had known Sesshomaru since he was a pup attending his parents' first Spring Gala, and it seemed he was no more familiar with Sesshomaru's clear disdain for social interaction now as he was the last time they'd been in the same room. What did he care to be surrounded by all those brights lights and colors? He was more concerned with the note Kagura had sent this morning to excuse herself from breakfast and her absence most of the morning. Was this man still talking?

"-we will have torches lit in the halls as usual, and dark banners."

The tall, golden haired demon turned to him suddenly, looking at him as though he wanted to tell him he was insane. Clearly, those choices didn't suit Gilden's taste, but then, this wasn't his party. Maybe after this, if his home was uninviting, they wouldn't force this particular duty upon him again.

"And I do not care what you do with the food. O -

"Nonsense." came a feminine voice from behind them. Gilden and Sesshomaru turned to find Kagura standing, hair twisted as always with a deep purple Kimono on her body. Pink flowers adorned the Kimono. Her fan was open in front of her face, shielding whatever expression she wore, "You cannot have such dark colors making the halls so gloomy."

"Forgive me for being so bold my lord, but I agree with this lovely creature here."

Gilden did not know Kagura or her role in the house. As far as he was concerned she was just visiting Sesshomaru, although that would be strange in and of itself.

"You should have the halls decorated in whites and golds and reds as a representation of you. To show your strength and your pride. And those colors should decorate the dining hall for the week as well. And then, on the night of your big party, everything should resemble your family marks. And that damned crescent should be plastered all over this castle and the ballroom. And those candles in these miserable looking halls sounds like a wonderful idea. But don't put anything in front of the windows that isn't sheer. It is about time some of the beautiful moonlight illuminated these halls. It can look rather depressing in here at times."

"These ideas are simply marv -

"This does not concern you, Kagura." Sesshomaru spoke, not sure why he was so irritated with her, "Leave us."

Kagura huffed and crossed her arms as he turned his back on her. His adviser followed, looking dejected after having been so excited by Kagura's suggestions. But she would not be so easily dismissed. She had come out here to torment him with her teasing and that was exactly what she intended to do.

"Someone's grumpy." she said right before becoming as the wind. She swirled gently around Sesshomaru before suddenly materializing before him and tapping him on the nose with her fan. She'd always heard that dogs hated to be hit on the nose. And the she made herself air again, "Catch me if you can."

Kagura could hear Sesshomaru's frustrated growl as she took off onto the grounds, blowing slowly through the forest. She stopped behind a tree and waited.

Inside the castle, Gilden stood terrified at the grin that had eased its way onto Sesshomaru's face. It was common knowledge that, should anyone see the Lord smile, something terrible was to follow. He feared for the reprimand the woman would receive when Sesshomaru disappeared. But she must have known better than to provoke him so if she was close enough to be an early guest in the Lord's home. Gilden sighed before continuing through the castle to assess what more would need to be done.

When Kagura felt Sesshomaru approaching, she giggled lightly, wanting him to hear her. The Lord was giving over to his instincts. He was on a hunt. Sesshomaru crept, first letting her feel his power slowly approaching so that she would know he was coming. How would he punish her for her insolence and assault on his person, he wondered? Finally reaching closer, he his aura before pressing himself against the other side of the tree that hid her and swiftly reaching around. His brow furrowed when he felt nothing but bark. She had been there only moments ago, surely unable to feel him. So how had she evaded him?

Sesshomaru growled in frustration as he felt her reforming behind him. He turn swiftly, swiping at her and managing to catch her arm and drag her near him. Or had she merely let him think he'd caught her. The wicked grin on her face confirmed his suspicions and she wiggled her fingers in a 'goodbye' motion before literally slipping through his fingers again. Sesshomaru flashed from tree to tree attempting to catch the pesky woman, so lost in instinct and frustration that he didn't notice how deep into the trees they had gone. There was a moderately steep drop on the other side where a hill covered in grass led to a meadow. He used to practice here as a pup, running down the hill in his true form and sparring with his also transformed father. And now he was thinking he might chase Kagura down instead, if only he could keep hold of her. There had to be something that could ground the wind and make it tangible? But what the hell would that be? He'd seen her power and how much she could manipulate with it. He was positive that he was physically strong enough to hold her down had she not possessed that tricky talent of de-materializing her body. It reminded him of old stories of what the Gods could do and how there was always a God to balance out the powers of another so that no individual could rule over them all.

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly to himself, for within the folk lore he had found his answer. Moving impossibly faster than he had before, he chased her until she began to tire, for even the wind rested sometimes, and Kagura had a physical body that would eventually require rest. He could hear her heavy breathing. She would begin to slow now. So he forced her out to the edge, towards the drop, to hide behind a tree that he was already waiting in front of. Kagura paused in shock when she realized that Sesshomru had anticipated her moves and cut her off. She made a move to run, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the tree above her head.

"Did you forget that I can just slip through your grasp?" she taunted.

"On the contrary, I counted on it." his own smirk had Kagura's faltering. He felt her beginning to change forms and called forth the power of the sword that was a part of him. An extension of his body. The sword that could strike as lightning. Sesshomaru channeled that lightning through the contact between him and Kagura, forcing it down her body. It wasn't strong, or intended to wound her, but he could tell by the look of discomfort on her face that it stung. He could see the green glow winding through her form, through her veins, the liquid that sustained her that was now electrified. As he recalled in the stories, the lightning could also make air static and somewhat tangible. Air could become thick and heavy instead of lightweight as it was meant to be; said to be the result of a weakened state of the God Fuujin after being antagonized by Raijin, the God of lightning. And here he was, engaging in a much tamer version with Kagura, who was now trapped between him and a tree.

"You win, Lord of the West. You have caught your prey." came Kagura's slightly strained voice.

"You concede to your defeat?" he asked cockily, that smug grin on his face that was so dangerously close to hers.

"I will." she seemed to relent and so, he pulled his power from her body. Kagura was visible drained, bending over to rest her hands on her knees so she could catch her breath. Sesshomaru was about to turn an leave, sure that he'd won, when he felt unexpected pressure against his body, "but not gracefully!" she shouted as she sent them tumbling down the incline.

Sesshomaru swore under his breath before pulling Kagura close and curling his body around hers. He cradled her head in one hand, and kept the other wrapped tightly around her waist as they rolled towards the body. The grass finally leveled out and Sesshomaru finished the roll, landing above Kagura, leaning away from her body with his hands planted on either side of her face. His nostrils flared slightly, indicating his anger. His ears had not failed him; Kagura had been laughing the entire way down the hill, a smile the only evidence that remained.

"Are you insane?!" he barked at her, though her expression didn't change.

"Damn it. I had intended to pin __you__." she muttered as he looked at her incredulously.

Very slowly, Sesshomaru's expression changed. His face softened and his mouth twitched, and then it curved up and widened until his mouth was open and she could see the points of his fangs. Was he really going to eat her? She wasn't strong enough yet to escape him and fear had started to creep in, until she heard the strange sound coming from him. And his chest was moving rapidly. No, not just his chest. His shoulders. Sesshomaru's entire upper body. He was…he was laughing? A real, honest to goodness laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagura demanded, feeling fear creep its way into her body Sesshomaru did not smile. He smirked and grinned, often with wicked intention, but he did __not __smile. And he damn sure didn't __laugh__. They were quite far away from the castle. Surely out of ear shot, which was her fault for the game she chose to play. Was anyone at the castle capable of hearing him laugh? Did they know Kagura was surely about to die? Would anyone come to rescue their mistress.

"You are crazy, reckless, childish, insolent, stubborn, and could have broken your neck." he said, his laughter dying down as he swiftly stood up, pulling her to stand with him, " But when I look past all of those things, that was…fun."

Kagura thought her eyes were so wide they would fall out of her head. Had the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru just admitted to having fun, all while chastising her? Who was this man that stood before her and what had he done with the master of these lands? She hardly had time to wrap her brain around what trick he could be playing on her, before he once again took her by the waist and jumping back up the hill, past the trees, giving her the briefest view of the sky and feel of the air. They hovered for a moment as he stared away from her. She was starting to feel better. Lighter. Refreshed. He was allowing her to restore some of her energy by connecting with the wind, and she felt it working. The wind didn't need her to be aware for it to try and help her, as attuned as they'd become. One day she would have to seek out other wind demons, if any existed, and learn more about her powers. She had quite a handle on them, but maybe there were secrets she didn't know. However, Kagura was pulled from these thoughts as Sesshomaru began their descent, landing just inside of the tree line. All traces of his earlier amusement were gone except for the slightest twinkle in his eye. Besides that twinkle, his stoic mask held no evidence of the moment they'd just shared. A moment Kagura was certain they would more than likely never share again.

She had understood something that he hadn't said, but shouldn't have needed to. He let her lead him far away from the eyes and ears of the castle before indulging in her playfulness. He would accept her touch in private. He would allow her into his bed behind closed doors. He would toy with her body in the most remote areas of his home. But in public, it was hands off. They could converse as friends. He would let a taunt or tease slide, especially in Rin's presence. But he didn't want the shame of any further implications between them. He mood darkened, and she tried to catch her feelings before she noticed, but realized they were too close to the prying eyes of the castle for him to care about her emotions and risk someone seeing and spreading their knowledge. She wondered how such exciting events had left her on such a somber note.

Sesshomaru paused his retreat to say something to her.

"i have no patience to continue listening to Gilden talk about colors, and food, and a ball that I hardly have interest in. You are to take over the planning with him. Design it however you'd like as long as I am not walking through a rainbow I am sure whatever you come up with will be acceptable. If Gilden questions your authority on this matter tell him he can take it up with me should he dare."

And then he was gone, as usual, leaving her with her storm of emotions. She was flattered that he had entrusted her with something so important. It heightened her mood, but not entirely. Was he simply pawning this off her because he felt she needed to start contributing to the household and he wanted nothing to do with this particular task? And how could he put her in charge of an event that she wouldn't be able to attend. It wasn't a question of self doubt, because she knew that he held her in some regard. After all, he'd just said that he'd been worried she might've been injured on their way down the hillside. She just wasn't foolish enough to think she could attend an event where his betrothed would surely be present after Kagura's numerous offenses. Still, it was at least something interesting to do. So she set off in search of Gilden, who she hoped Sesshomaru had at least stopped and updated on the change in command.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: So...let's talk about it. I was in and out of the hospital every three days for 6 weeks and then when I was finally feeling better my laptop charger went missing for almost a month just to turn up underneath my couch. HOW? You may ask? Simple...Don't have kids and Don't live with a man because all of your possessions will wind up in stupid places.**

**That said. I spent this seperation from my laptop brainstorming the next few chapters. This one has sat on this computer literally one paragraph from being finished for two months and because I haven't updated since April i did a quick look through and edit just so i could get some content out to you guys before you forgot about me. I will be working out all my brainstorming so that I can give you guys two really well written uploads next week and then regularly update at least once a week on Fridays from now on.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and I have a lot more in store for you guys if you're still with me. Let me know you're here! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kagura looked around at the flurry of activity in the main halls of the castle, both with delight and a hint of sadness. She was delighted to see all of the incoming deliveries for the party and all of the people working to prepare the castle for the guests arriving the next day. Crates of foreign alcohol and expensive Sake followed behind carts full of dead carcasses as well as caged live animals. Many of these demons preferred freshly killed and even live meat. She almost cringed at the thought. Kagura was an elemental who almost rarely ate meat. Fish she didn't mind so much, especially considering their short life span. But she had a greater respect for larger creatures and land dwellers. And if she did eat meat, it most certainly wasn't oozing blood.

Her sadness came from the knowledge that she wouldn't be around to see the result of all her planning. The first few days, she and Gilden had disagreed on more than a few things. Oh there were some harsh tones exchanged when he'd tried to change her chosen color scheme for the evening of the ball. Kagura had __almost __gone to Sesshomaru to overrule the adviser, but quickly decided against it. She had been actively avoiding him since that day in the forest. They still ate together, but she'd begun staring at the sun from her new tower space he'd gifted her. Otherwise, she made sure to busy herself and Gilden with the party planning, while Sesshomaru busied himself with whatever important demons did all day. Kagura hadn't decided on if she would say goodbye before she took off for Edo or simply slink away in the night. She wanted to bring some things with her, and desired to borrow his dragon, but wouldn't feel right about just taking Ah-Un without asking its master.

Things were much less complicated before he'd bedded her, but now the thoughts consumed her mind, especially with his future mate on her way to the castle. She surely intended to be gone before the arrival of the Coyote's. Would they be coming early in the morning? Before breakfast? Now she would have to make sure everything was done perfectly by tonight so that she could leave sooner rather than later. At least she would get to see this decor even if she couldn't see the design she was truly excited for. She had a special surprise for Sesshomaru and would have to request that Mara made sure to be present in the ballroom at midnight so that she could tell Kagura how he reacted. His household knew him well enough to tell if he was upset at something or enjoyed it, even when he refused to allow his face to show his emotions.

Should she pack now? No, she still had time. A small trunk had been put in her room to take what she needed for the day's journey there and her (at least) week long stay in the town. Kagura strolled outside and headed for the garden as thoughts of what she would bring for Rin flooded her mind. That was really what the trunk was for. Kagura herself wouldn't need much. She could find fruit, she could find water to cleanse herself and her clothes. She had control of the wind to dry herself, and keep her warm or cool. And she had her feather to sleep upon, although, if she remembered the priestess as well as she thought, then that girl would probably insist on providing lodging for her while she visited. She'd probably try to feed her too.

No, what she really wanted to do was spoil her little wind after all this time apart. Kagura didn't know if there was anyone there with the skill and patience to keep up with the girl's art lessons. While sending servants out for the foreign drinks, Kagura also had them procure paints and brushes and drawing charcoal, and plenty of parchment for the girl. Sesshomaru spoiled her with clothes (Rin now getting too old for dolls and toys) so Kagura could do this. And she made sure there was enough so that she would always have a supply when she was in the small village. And speaking of small village, Kagura was also aware of the modesty of those who dwelled in that village. They certainly weren't wealthy. She wasn't sure how often - if at all - Sesshomaru sent supplies to the village, but Kagura had requested extra meat to be sliced and stored in preservatives so that she could bring enough for Rin to share with Inuyasha's lot, while ensuring she didn't go hungry as well. Gods how that child had wormed her way into Kagura's heart without even trying.

This heart just seemed to fail at keeping anyone out. Her mind then drifted to a certain dog demon as she plucked a flower from the ground, closing her eyes to inhale deeply and relive the memory she fought so hard to suppress in her need for strength against Sesshomaru's advances.

_"___I will wipe every trace of him from you." came Sesshomaru's deep voice as he stared down at her, passion burning in his eyes. She could see the red rimmed around the edges, but enough of the gold remained that she had no fear of him hurting her. No, her fear was different. Could she truly give herself to him fully? She wanted to. Oh did she want to. But was it foolish to go this far with someone promised to another?__

__Sesshomaru could tell she had inhibitions. He assumed it was about her purity. While he had a deep desire to cover the scent of the other man with his own, he would not force her. Hard as it may be, he would stop if she needed him to. But suddenly, he felt her body relax. She wanted this. He felt it as she decided and she could see it in his eyes as they softened considerably. Ever so slowly, he leaned down to her, until their lips met. It started innocently enough with their lips pressing together. She moved her mouth so that her lips slid over his. When he sucked on her bottom lip, her body shivered in pleasure, her lips parting and allowing him to taste her again. Sesshomaru explored her mouth as she caressed his tongue with her own.__

__As Kagura's hands braced against Sesshomaru's shoulders to hold him close, his snaked around her back to untie the sash holding her outer Kimono closed. He pulled the tie from between them and dropped it to the side somewhere. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and leaned up, a disappointed whimper managing to escape Kagura's lips. She wanted to curse herself for the reaction. He'd hardly touched her and she was already falling apart. Kagura watched as Sesshomaru pulled off his top layers, leaving only his pants. She stared at him lustfully, taking in The Killing Perfect, a name she found quite fitting. His upper body was so god-like she wondered if his family line was descended from some form of inu-kami. Daringly, she reached out a hand and began lightly tracing her fingers over his muscular arms and letting them trail down to his rock hard stomach, even more defined than his arms. Her fingers paused just above the top of his pants. __

__Kagura pulled her hands away from Sesshomaru's body, her nerves being replaced by a sudden boldness as she reached up and pushed the kimono from her shoulders. Pulling her arms free, she began to make work of the thinner layer beneath. Kagura, who had gotten her inner yukata open enough to expose a sliver of skin going down her torso, hadn't realized her hands had been shaking until Sesshomaru took hold of them. His eyes stared down at her with something like sympathy. That was __not __how she wanted the man she was about to give herself to to look at her.__

_"___If you do not want to -__

_"___I want to." she rushed to interrupt him, blushing at the sound of her own eagerness, "Forgive my nerves." she began, averting her eyes, "as you know this is my first time and I do not wish to be a disappointment."__

_"___Kagura," Sesshomaru called her so gently she looked up from sheer surprise, "there could never be anything disappointing in what you are choosing to share with me. While you may be quite a powerful demon, I am also aware that you are a woman. I will be gentle." he leaned forward, close enough that he could kiss her; but he bypassed her lips and brushed his mouth along her ear in a whisper, "The first time."__

__A small gasp escaped her as Sesshomaru pulled back. His words. That searing stare. Heat pooled uncontrollably between her legs. A smug look replaced Sesshomaru's previously gentle expression, but she didn't care. She knew now that she was ready; and as a show of this, Kagura reached up and pulled Sesshomaru's face back to hers, leaning back down to the bed as she claimed his lips again. The Lord above her moved from her mouth to a space on her neck that caused Kagura's body to react before her mind could catch up, grinding her hips into him. A blush rose to her cheeks at her actions, but she quickly became lost in the moment once again as Sesshomaru continued to suck her skin. She could feel his body through the part of her yukata that had fallen open and craved more contact.__

__Almost as if he'd read her mind, Sesshomaru reached a hand down and slid it up her leg until he was caressing her bare thigh. He strategically gripped the back of her thigh in a spot that allowed his claws to graze over her folds that were dripping at this point. Sesshomaru began to pull her leg until it was up around his waist, her other leg bending up on its own. He ground his hips into her and she matched his actions, moaning at the feel of the friction between her legs. Once he knew her leg's position was secure, Sesshomaru reached his hand up to finish undressing her. She allowed him to pull her hands from his shoulders so that he could release them from the material. Once free, her arms slid behind his head and fisted in his hair. Kagura gave a gentle tug as she rolled her hips against his groin. Sesshomaru let out a growl.__

_"___I would advise you to control yourself so that my beast does not take over and claim your body as roughly as he sees fit."__

__The tone of his voice sent delightful shudders through her body. Once again he growled at her, a warning look in his eyes. Kagura allowed her eyes to land pointedly on his pants before staring tauntingly into his eyes. He understood. By the time she blinked, she could feel the firm flesh between her legs, the shaft resting between her lower lips, twitching impatiently, although the body's commander remained in control. He leaned down and kissed her softly, passionately, making her heart flutter in her chest. Sesshomaru's hips shifted and he placed himself at her entrance. Her nerves flooded her then, the memory of EXACLTY how far down her leg the appendage had stretched, and she'd certainly felt its girth when it had pressed against her a moment ago. Would she scream? Flinch away? Whine and complain? Would it -__

__Sesshomaru, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb, both read her mind and paused her thoughts all in the same sentence, "I will not hurt you. I promise." but he made no moves to continue. Instead, his eyes bore into hers, asking both for permission and trust. With a single nod, Kagura let him know that he had both; and with no hesitation, he began to enter her. Almost agonizingly slowly, Sesshomaru slid through Kagura's tight passage, groaning at the way her insides hugged around him as they adjusted to the foreign feeling. In turn, Kagura's fingers untangled themselves from Sesshomaru's hair and moved down to grip at his shoulders. Her legs spread wider to help ease his journey inside her. Finally, he felt it. He'd reached her barrier. It had been some centuries since he'd taken a virgin to bed and he was trying to recall the best way to go about this. Slowly? No, that would draw out the pain for her. So he made it quick, piercing her border and shoving into her.__

__Kagura's grip tightened and she flung her head to the side in an attempt to hide her whimper. It had hurt, but the pain was brief. She was merely recovering and hadn't wanted to show her discomfort, but she should've known better than to try and keep something like that from Sesshomaru. His senses were too strong. He immediately pulled back some of his length and hovered above her with concern gleaming in his eyes.__

_"___Are you alright?" he asked as a clawed hand swept the hair from her face. Her eyes were closed and she still faced away from him, but she nodded vigorously, "Look at me." he commanded in a voice she couldn't disobey. Her eyes opened and bright red stared into shimmering gold. He searched her for truth, "Kagura, are you okay?"__

_"___I am okay." she responded gently, "Please don't stop."__

__Once he had discerned she wasn't lying Sesshomaru did as she asked, burying himself deep within her. Now that the barrier had been broken, all Kagura felt was pleasure. She moaned at the feeling while Sesshomaru slowly pulled himself out just to push back in. He watched her at first, to be sure he wasn't causing her any pain before leaning down and probing her mouth with his tongue once again. It was like nothing Kagura had ever felt. She flexed her hips up to meet each of his thrusts, eliciting a growl of pleasure from him each time she did. She pulled her mouth from his and latched onto his neck. But Kagura wasn't an inu demon. She was an elemental and had very limited knowledge on the physical workings of the more animalistic demons. She couldn't possibly have known what the licks and the nips of her teeth were doing to him. But when her nails raked their way down his spine it was too much.__

_"___Kagura," his head snapped to face her, "be still or I will lose control."__

__He had paused his actions while scolding her, causing Kagura to become frustrated. He was driving her towards some intense ending, she had felt it building. In an act of rebellion, she forcefully ground herself into him. His eyes flickered until the red overpowered the gold.__

_"___So be it."__

__Sesshomaru placed his hand on the inside of each of her thighs and pushed them further apart. Then, he braced his hands against a spot where he could reach both her hips and thighs, holding her down while hovering over her. He began pulling himself almost completely out, leaving only the tip, before slamming back into her. She couldn't buck her hips in response no matter how her body twitched under his hold. She couldn't kiss him anywhere because he was leaning too far away. So she pressed her nails into his skin to help with the tension building in her stomach. With a snarl, Sesshomaru readjusted so that one arm pressed against her stomach to hold her while the other held her hands above her head.__

__With her body restricted, the pressure became to much and that building in her abdomen reached its peak. A pleasured sound erupted from her throat, the pitch of her voice almost unrecognizable even to her. Simultaneously, there was a gush between her legs as her juices flowed out to coat Sesshomaru, who, in turn, groaned in delight having thought Kagura couldn't get any wetter or slicker than she already was. It fueled his passions and - with a great deal of restraint to the desires of his inner demon - he not only found his release, but drew another orgasm from Kagura as well.__

He'd taken her twice again that night, hardly allowing her rest in between. Dropping the flower, Kagura quickly changed her mind, deciding that packing now would be a great plan. __What better way to distract myself __she thought as she hurried to her room, only to pause at the door. The room was completely empty. Her bed was gone, the decorations as well, her wardrobe was open and empty. The top of her vanity cleared out. Everything was just gone. A dangerous mixture of hurt and rage clouded her mind. So this was how he was going to do it? Just throw her out before the celebration that she had planned for him without even warning her first. And had he just tossed all of her belongings out like garbage? What about all of the gifts she'd bought for Rin?

With her anger propelling her, Kagura turned from the room, tunnel vision guiding her through the castle. Winds whipped furiously around her, pushing anyone she walked past against the walls as she headed up to the second level, straight to Sesshomaru's room. He'd felt her coming. He'd known she was angry. How could the almighty Sesshomaru not know? So, sure of his alertness to her presence in his room - especially after her winds had thrust his door open and slammed it against the wall - Kagura became impossibly angrier.

"You can't even grant me the courtesy of looking at me? Am I so far beneath the mighty lord that I don't even deserve eye contact?!" she shouted.

Still not turning around, Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh, "I am merely waiting to hear how I have wronged you this time."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

The volume of her voice and rise in her aura were enough to have him spin around. When he saw the fire in her eyes and the subtle pink aura begin to line her, he knew they couldn't finish this impending argument here; not if he wished to maintain his castle and retain his dignity. His reputation could not take the blow of the random demons helping with delivery and decoration for the ball potentially hearing her assault him (both physically and verbally) and then finding that he had not reprimanded her. It was one thing for the servants and guards that remained on the grounds to hear their spats; they already thought of Kagura as his equal in the household. His partner. But he would not have rumors floating about suggesting that he had gone soft.

Moving with unearthly speed, Sesshomaru shut his door, lifted Kagura over his shoulder, and fled out to the empty field he'd rolled into with her before, all in the time it took her to blink twice. Setting her down, he wisely backed a few paces away before motioning with his hand.

"You may continue."

Kagura was furious that he had been able to transport her before she could even protest, "Don't you dare touch me! You … you…ugh!"

"Kagura!" he finally shouted in an attempt to shock her out of her anger long enough to form her thoughts, "Stop screaming like a child and just tell me what is wrong. I have sensitive hearing, in case you forgot."

"Damn you and your hearing, dog. You think I care about your well being after you've insulted me so? __You __accuse __me __of childish behavior yet you couldn't even come to me as a man and tell me you wanted me gone. I was leaving anyway and was going to go and pack the things that you had supposedly __given __to me, and imagine my surprise when I find the room stripped bare. And the things I had sent for for my journey all gone. If you wished me gone you could have simply said so."

Kagura's breathing became fast and heavy as she'd used most of it during her rant. Her face, however, became this awkward contortion between anger and confusion as she attempted to decipher the look on Sesshomaru's face. In a flash, he was before her, his thumb and forefinger grasping her chin and forcing her head back so that their eyes met. His eyes said many things to her. He was angry. __He __was angry?! And…disappointed. And…was that hurt?

"What the hell are-

Before she could finish, his mouth was on hers, desperate with need. The hand holding her chin moved so that his palm held her cheek, while the other pressed her closely against him. And, like an idiot, Kagura couldn't find the willpower to resist what she assumed was his attempt at swaying her from attack before tossing her out. When he pulled away, she found her breathing even more ragged than before. And the sharp pain in her heart wasn't helping.

"You would really use me like this just before casting me out?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"That you think so low of me is insulting." came Sesshomaru's almost pained voice.

"What would you have me think upon finding my things removed from my chambers? Just when I'd finally become comfortable with the idea of calling this place home, and -

"I wasn't throwing you out."

__Huh __Kagura thought to herself before waiting for him to continue.

"I was moving your things into a new room. The area of the household in which you reside is mainly used for visitors and guests; a category which you no longer fall under as you have clearly become part of this household."

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise as she wriggled out of Sesshomaru's hold, "Oh." was all she could think to say.

There were a few beats of silence as they simply stared at each other, until Sesshomaru broke the silence, "All this in mind, you intended to leave and yet were upset when you thought I wanted you to go. I saw all of the food and supplies that you had gathered, and the large trunk you had delivered. You intended to leave without telling me?"

Kagura could clearly see he was bothered by this notion, causing her to avert her eyes and begin fidgeting with her hands, "Well, no…I - I was going to tell you…after I finished packing. So that I could ask you to borrow Ah-Un to help me transport my things."

"Borrow?" his voice had gone cold, "So you intend to return with my dragon at some point? Because, with all of the food that you have stored, it seems you intend to make your departure permanent. Or, at the very least, quite an extended trip. Tell me, Kagura, who are you running away to now?"

"It's not like that." Kagura answered defensively, "I was merely attempting to save you the trouble of having to ask me to leave or make myself scarce during the celebration."

"I had no intention of having you leave. Nor would I prohibit you from attending a function that you have worked so hard to plan and coordinate. You should enjoy the fruits of your labor."

"But…mmm"

"Speak your mind."

"I did not want to cause trouble between you and the coyote. I have already created friction. I am more than aware that she and her companions do not like me. Her entire tribe probably hates me at this point. I would not see myself the cause of such a disruption in your home, as I am sure she and I would get into some sort of altercation. She has a way of provoking me that I just can't seem to ignore. Probably because of -

"Kagura." the way he said her name startled her. It was the rare gentleness that she loved to hear, "My intent was for __you __to accompany me to the festivities…with me as your escort."

There was almost a timidity in his last words, as though he were secretly afraid that she would not want this. Kagura's brain, however, was having a hard time wrapping itself around his proposal.

"Y-y-you want to escort m-me? But what about Kiko?"

"What __about __Kiko?"

"She is to be your intended mate, as she so proudly boasts."

"And I have no intention on mating her."

Kagura turned away from him suddenly, gathering her thoughts. What was he saying? She'd just gotten her head wrapped around the idea of becoming his mistress. Of visiting him every few years after he'd mated the Coyote and allowing him to pleasure her during her short visits. She'd come to grips with debasing herself just for a fraction of his attentions and now he came to her with this? It didn't sound realistic. She knew she should say no. Learn to resist him. But she couldn't find it in herself to turn him down. Hell. She wanted this probably more than he did.

Still facing away from him, she spoke carefully so as not to allow excitement into her voice, though she was sure he could feel her excitement anyways, "I will go with you, __but__, I will only attend the main feast." she turned to look at him then, "Many of what I ordered were gifts for Rin. The extra food was to gift to Inuyasha and his friends while making sure that I did not burden them with any needs during my visit."

"And you need to be gone an entire six days just to deliver gifts?"

"Well, I did not want to strain Ah-Un with flight while carrying such a heavy load. And-

"The dragon is much stronger than you give him credit for. That is why he accompanied me on my travels."

" - __and__, I miss Rin. That girl has a way of clawing herself into people's hearts and latching on."

"It seems to be a power of hers." Sesshomaru seemed to think her words over before conceding," Very well.", he turned away from her, probably to hide his expressions as he knew she'd gotten quite good at reading his emotions, "If you must go then I will not fight you on it. But, if you are late for the -

Sesshomaru had, miraculously, found himself surprised. A rarity that took great feats to induce. Kagura had clearly transformed into wind long enough to make a quick approach, before jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her joy and hear the muffled giggle as she affectionately pressed her cheek against his. She pulled back just enough to speak softly, teasingly, into his ear, "How do you expect me to be prepared to attend a feast as your escort when you give me absolutely no notice.

Kagura swooned when she saw the smirk and side glance directed at her, the accompanying voice just as playful and sexy as the look, "I have already taken care of your clothing and accessories, although the other six dresses will go to waste now that you have chosen to miss most of the festivities."

"You sly dog. You could have told me you were planning all of this."

"Then that would ruin the surprise, would it not?"

So he liked surprises did he? With a wave of her hand, Kagura summoned a gust of wind to aid her in dragging Sesshomaru to the ground. With her chest pressed to his back, she used the wind to cushion their landing and help support his weight atop her. Kagura's infectious giggling brought a smile to Sesshomaru's face as he craned his neck to look up at her. They re-positioned themselves so that Sesshomaru's body rested between Kagura's legs as he leaned back against her; one arm draped across his chest while the other stroked his head. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a good while, perfectly content with their current embrace, until Sesshomaru suddenly decided to sink down between her legs, tilting his head back a bit and giving her a mischievous stare.

Kagura wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but she took notice of the way Sesshomaru's arms slithered under each of her legs. His hands pushed beneath her bottom and, with each of her knees trapped in the crooks of his elbows, he raised her off the ground, pulling her towards him. She finally caught on when he positioned her right over his mouth, but it was too late. Kagura threw her head back in pleasure as his tongue entered her. It seemed he had more control over his demon than she thought as his tongue widened and elongated, clearly no longer completely in its humanoid form so as to bring her more pleasure. The way it moved against the inner and outer part of her sweet spot was more than she could handle, and in a mere thirty seconds she reached her peak, moaning loudly as he continued his ministrations until she was finished.

Sesshomaru pulled his tongue out and returned her to a sitting position, releasing her legs. Her rolled over between them to look up at her with a smug grin, proud of his ability to make such quick work of her. But she couldn't even see his gloating face, for her own was buried in her hands.

"Sesshomaru." she whined girlishly, her voice thick with embarrassment as her hands did nothing to hide the blush that had reached the tips of her pointed ears. He rose up into a kneeling position and leveled his face with hers as he gently pulled her hands away. Kagura's face was pointed toward the ground. Sesshomaru touched his forehead to hers.

"Do not hide from me." he spoke gently, nudging her so that she would look at him.

Kagura did look up, and blushed again at the sight of her juices smeared around his mouth, "Clean your face." she grumbled.

Sesshomaru once again produced an elongated tongue and licked away every last trace of Kagura's pleasure. A wicked grin plastered on his face, he decided to tease her with words she'd once said to him, "I wonder if any woman I do that to will taste as sweet."

She recovered from her embarrassment quickly and gripped a fistful of his hair, tugging hard enough to make his head jerk back, "Now it is __you __who should not test __me __so, mutt." she practically growled.

He loved that he seemed to be influencing her mannerisms to this extent, but did not appreciate the pain from her grip and sent her a light growl of his own as a warning. She ignored it "Now you see why it angered me greatly when you said it so soon after we had lain together."

Kagura released him with a scoff, "That was different," she looked away from him in annoyance, "You clearly know now that I love you, when as far as I was aware you held no sentiment for me back then." she began to roll her eyes, but stopped as her head snapped back in shock just as Sesshomaru's snapped up, two sets of wide eyes staring at each other. She had been blindly ranting out of anger and hadn't realized the words she'd let slip.

Sesshomaru recovered first, "You love me?"

"We should get back to the castle." Kagura tried to move from beneath him to fix her clothes, but his hands fastened themselves to her hips and held her in place.

"Kagura." he spoke gently.

"Sesshomaru I - I didn't -" she couldn't say she didn't mean it, he would know she was lying. She just hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"You love me." he repeated incredulously, as though he couldn't believe it. And he couldn't. women wanted him of course, for his title, his power, his looks, but never because they knew him. Certainly not for love.

"Can we just forget that I said anything please?" why was she turning away from him again? Why was she so ashamed of her words?

"Why?" he asked.

"Listen, it doesn't matter anyways. And you needn't worry. I do not expect anything in return, so can we go now?"

Ah, he understood now. It was her fear of rejection. That he still made her feel insecure troubled him. What would it take with her? And he couldn't say the words regardless of wanting to or not. She would only think that they came from pity. But still, her questioning him bothered the lord deeply.

"You think I would not return the sentiment?" he asked, tentatively. But it seemed she was set on avoiding the situation for her gaze stayed trained away from him, her mouth set in a firm line.

Eventually, Kagura was able to work a a smile onto her face and forced herself to face Sesshomaru. Clearly, there was unease behind her look, but compassion overcame Sesshomaru's need to push the issue. So, when she asked again to return, he didn't stop her. Not when she turned away from him, or when she pulled the feather from her hair, or when she flew back without him. All he could do was stare after her, bewildered. Someone was capable of loving him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes Yes it's been an ETERNITY. This has been mostly written for a while and just never posted because i wasn't in love with the chapter and it's kind of just a filler siuation so that we can get to the good stuff...I have no other explainations for my tardiness besides the madness of CoVid and the changes it has caused to my household. Hoping to get two more chapters out by Thursday :)**

* * *

was annoyed.

Kagura had done an impeccable job co-planning - no planning, because Sesshomaru knew these were mostly her ideas. Gilden would've been too afraid of suggesting such drastic designs. He'd really taken it in when he'd left his room to greet the guests on that first night. Red and gold tassels hung down from the top of his door, pulled to the side so they didn't block him from exiting. She had clearly realized he would have ripped them down and melted them with his claws had they dragged across his face. The halls were tastefully done up, not ridiculously brightened, but adorned in shades or reds with the subtlest white and gold trims, reflective of his crest colors. Sheer red and gold covered the windows so that, at night, the moonlight would filter into the halls accompanied by the gentle glow of candles.

Portraits of him and his parents (ones he hadn't looked at in decades) decorated the walls. Even ones of his grandparents had been hung, the family's legacy on display for all to see. Each wave of guests marveled as they were led through his home. The wolf, the loud one - Lord Kouga - was rather vocal in pointing out how much more style he had than his half breed brother.

He'd turned over the guests to his servants rather quickly so they could be shown to his rooms and left out of his hair. All but one set. It was a spectacle when the coyotes arrived. Howing. In their transformed state. With his mother at the forefront. Everyone had hurried back outside to watch; the servants out of respect and expectation, and the guests out of curiosity and wonder. As was his customary greeting to his mother, Sesshomaru transformed and met her in the sky, nuzzling her cheek before landing with her, the tribe of coyotes right on their heels. Now back in humanoid form, he offered his arm to Lady Mizuki and walked her through the crowd of people, ignoring her attempts to tug him to a stop. Speaking in a voice only her son could hear, she addressed him.

"And why is it that you have not acknowledged your intended?" she asked, only slightly agitated, "I can feel her upset from here, as well as her father's offense."

"I do not recall proposing a mating to the coyote. That was you."

"Hm. It seems Kiko's warnings of that concubine that has graced these halls was accurate." catching him off guard, Mizuki spun him around and interjected as only a mother could, "Kiko, darling, surely I must know my way around this castle by now. Come, take my place, and my son can escort you inside."

Kiko grinned victoriously, sliding her arm into the now empty loop at Sesshomaru's side.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't happy to see me." she practically purred at him. Here was the beginning of his annoyance.

**Xxxxx**

The dining hall radiated gold. The chairs, the walls, and the floors glittered, while the red tapesty and table coverings made it so that the gold wasn't overpowering. The dark blue at the end of his usual sash was the chosen color scheme for whatever jewel made up the goblets and plates. Impossibly bright lanterns accentuated the shine of the room. A room flooded with the rowdy wolf lord and his mate and closest companions, a few of his distant cousins and uncles, the Lord of the moth demons and his horde, a reptilian lord, and of course the coyotes. The secondary source of his annoyance.

He had hoped that Kashin could have given him a small respite from Kiko and his mother, but Mizuki was relentless and Kiko persistent. Kashin could only hide his chuckle and pity him with his eyes as the women consistently flanked and crowded him.

So here he was on day three, once again trapped between the two people he'd been avoiding as much as possible since they'd entered his home. It had been such hell trying to keep Kiko and his mother from practically chaining him in her room that he busied himself with work and patrols of his ground, making sure to have as many guards as possible outside his study door to ward off all but his Neko friend. And Kashin's constant desire to poke fun at the situation wasn't helping his mood at all.

But when the women did get ahold of him, his desire not to betray Kagura took a backseat to his desire not to stir trouble with the coyote tribe during the festival. Kiko's family were strong allies that he didn't have a desire to lose. However, he hadn't made his intentions to NOT mate Kiko clear. He hadn't voiced them at all. He didn't stop her when she touched him, teased him, flirted with him. He was just barely keeping out of her bed, having never turned her down before. He wished these last few days would hurry by and return the wind demon to his side. He was growing increasingly annoyed at a third trigger, a feeling akin to…_guilt_?

* * *

The sun was shining. A gentle and comfortable breeze blew by, rustling hair and clothing. Grass and flowers bent under the trampling feet of children and Rin and Shippou chased after Sango's twin daughters. All the noise and Kagura still couldn't keep her mind from wandering far away. All the way back to the western fortress. Back to the Inu Lord the resided over the lands. She had been in Edo for five days now and hadn't been able to keep Sesshomaru out of her mind for more than five minutes.

When she had first approached the village, Ah and Un's heads had hidden her from view. Rin had merely thought her guardian had sent gifts attached to her favorite creature. But Inuyasha had sensed her, and, before she knew it, more than just the child stood awaiting the dragon's descent.

Rin squealed in delight once she finally did notice Kagura, and rushed to hug her. When had she gotten so big and…shapely? Kagome returned her hug just as eagerly before addressing the obnoxious half breed and his slightly hostile energy.

"The hell are you doing here again? And get away from Rin before you corrupt her!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded before stepping ahead of him, an inviting smile on her face. She always was the more reasonable one, "Hello, Kagura. Nice to see you again," she cut her eyes sideways at Inuyasha's snort.

"Hello, Priestess."

"Oh, don't be so formal. Call me Kagome, I insist."

"Alright Kagome. If it is alright with you, I was hoping to stay near your village and visit with Rin for a few days." she was staying whether it was okay with them or not, but figured it best to try and start off with a positive attitude. Motioning with one arm to the cart behind the dragon (since Rin still clung to her other side) she presented her gifts, "I have brought a few things for Rin, but also some supplies for your village as well as your households."

Kagura nodded to the Slayer and Monk who had flanked Kagome and Inuyasha; two small children peeking out from behind the slayer, who also cradled an infant. At this, Inuyasha and the mon - Miroku. She had to learn to use their names. It was how humans addressed each other when they were on friendly terms. Calling them monk and slayer would sound cold and detached. She wanted to get along with them for the sake of Rin.

Miroku and Inuyasha approached the cart and nearly fell over at the contents of the trunk. The monk's eyes widened as he lifted and inspected bottles of expensive ales and liquors; and Inuyasha's mouth was visibly watering at the sight of all the food.

"Holy smokes, Kagura. Keep bringing gifts like this and ya can visit any time ya want."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Men. Am I right?" she chuckled and then gave Kagura a look that let her know the questions she had foreseen were now coming, "Where will you be staying, Kagura?"

"I will not impose. I like the outdoors and the fresh air. I can simply sleep in a tree or on a fe -

"Absolutely not. Inuyasha just put another addition onto the house. We have plenty of space. You'll stay with us and I won't hear another word about it."

Kagura opened her mouth to try and protest, but Sango - the slayer - quickly warned her that it was pointless to try and argue with the girl once her mind was set. In the blink of an eye, Kagome had taken Kagura by the hand and began dragging her towards a good sized villa, with Rin following excitedly behind them. The room was nowhere near as large as the one she had in Sesshomaru's castle. But then…this wasn't a castle. And she hadn't traveled with too many personal items anyways. She thanked Kagome and went back out to retrieve the things that were only for her any Rin, leaving the rest of them to sort through what they wanted for themselves and what they would give to the villagers. Remembering Kagome's bleeding heart, Kagura knew it would be far more generous than the villagers probably deserved.

That first night, she sat out with Inuyasha's lot after Rin and the other children had gone to bed. She allowed herself to be goaded into excess drinking and even dancing with Kagome and Sango. Unfortunately, when it was time for her to finally lay down for the night, the alcohol had destroyed the barrier that kept Sesshomaru out of her thoughts.

She tried everything after that to clear her mind. Learning alongside Rin as Sango and Kagome taught her to cook. She saw Sesshomaru's face swirling in the pot's broth. She also attempted to busy herself with Rin's drawing lessons. This led to some of the village women and children asking for lessons as well. Kagura thought she was doing fine until she looked down at her sketches and saw the face of a certain demon lord etched onto the page.

Now, here she sat on the steps of Kagome's home, with Kagome sitting a couple steps above her as Sango sat in a chair on the veranda. The children were running around and yelling as they played, and she couldn't hear any of it. Her mind was so focused on her situation with Sesshomaru that Kagome had to shake her shoulder before Kagura realized her name was being called.

"Hm?" she snapped back to reality and turned towards the other two women who wore mischievous smiles.

"I was asking about what was going on with you and Sesshomaru, but I guess you were too busy daydreaming about him to hear me." Kagome teased.

Kagura's head swung away, attempting to hide the blush that had probably already swept across her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about." she almost grumbled unconvincingly.

"Oh, you can drop the act. Rin already told us everything she knows."

Kagura gave the little girl a look that she was fortunate enough not to notice, "Did she now?" she asked in a voice that was merely annoyed, not angry.

"Yup. And Inuyasha detected faint traces of Sesshomaru's scent on you. So come on. Spill already. Give us all the dirty details. Did he kiss you before you left? Or maybe _more_." she emphasized the last word while wagging her brows suggestively. Kagura almost choked while looking to Sango to save her.

"Oh no." the slayer responded with a devious smile, "Kagome lives for this kind of meddling. Besides, I'm quite curious myself."

Clearly, the only way to escape these women would be to flat out take off running, and Kagura was no coward. She was, however, a woman who was in serious need of someone to unleash all of her mental and emotional troubles on. In need of outside opinions and perspectives. So, with a deep breath, she caved and unleashed the details that she was sure Rin didn't know about her relationship with Sesshomaru.

Kagome was cheering them on until Kagura got to the bit about his tryst with the coyote. After that, there was practically no redeeming the lord in her eyes. She seethed and swore and cursed his name. But then -

" - he moved me into the rooms beside him. The ones that should be reserved for the lady of the house."

That stunned both women into complete silence. Kagome's look softened and Kagura could hear the beginnings of a long and drawn out 'aw' coming and quickly stopped her.

"I don't know what it means. I mean, yes the house addresses me as Lady. And yes he said he wishes for me to escort him to his ball. But he could just be feeding my ego so that he can have access to my body whenever he pleases. I have been holding out on him since that first time. We've been trying to repair our trust and friendship, but I'm just not there yet. I refuse to become invested in something that will turn out to be one sided."

"Oh, Kagura. I don't think he wants to use you at all."

Sango took one look at Kagome's goofy, lovestruck grin and figured it best that she explain to Kagura in a more rational tone.

"Since Kagome seems to be lost in some fantasy love land that exists only in her mind, I think I can elaborate. Sesshomaru has never been one to lie. He may be devious, and elitist, and entitled, and egotistical, and - sorry, um, yeah he values honor and his word above all else. He's not one to say things he doesn't mean. And he's also not one to make big gestures for folly. If he did something like that then there has to be something behind it. Something more than just treating you like a concubine."

"Yeah," came Kagome in a much more logical voice, "He literally moves at the speed of light. He could have left you in the guest quarters if that's all he wanted. It's not like it would take much effort for him to get to you."

Kagura stared out at the horizon, turning their words over in her mind, "Hmm. Perhaps you're right." _and in two days time we will see_.


End file.
